The Stroke of Midnight
by Moondancing Millie
Summary: After a magical encounter with a stranger on New Year's Eve, Suze is left convinced she's met the man of her dreams. But without a name or a number, it seems impossible that she'll ever meet him again... SJ.
1. New Year

**A/N Just an idea that has blossomed over the last couple of days. Let me know what you think about it. Also, I think this may only be updated once a month, because there is a chapter per month. Yes, that should also mean that there are about 12 chapters in this fic - not that long! But who knows, if I'll stick to it...**

**Anyways, if you read, review. Please?**

* * *

**The Stroke of Midnight**

_**Prologue**_

"Ten minutes to midnight!"

I barely heard Cee-Cee declare this – I was too busy with my head in a book, studying furiously. It was getting hard, with the increasing level of excited noise as midnight approached, but I didn't care. I was determined to pass the exams at the end of this school year.

"Suze!" Cee-Cee cried, brandishing a glass of champagne in my face. "Come celebrate! It's New Year's Eve!" She had pink spots on her cheeks and her eyes were sparkling. Adam stood behind her, smiling as always, and it was difficult not to join in with them, but I had sworn I wasn't going to be distracted.

"You guys," I replied, waving my textbook at them. "I'm studying. There's no time for celebrating. I have to study – do you want me to fail these stupid exams for the second time running?" Cee-Cee took hold of the book and dropped it onto the table we were sharing. It landed with a thump, and the various drinks glasses shook a little, causing us to receive a few concerned looks. Cee-Cee ignored them, however, and pulled me up by my wrist.

"Suze!" she hissed in my ear. "It took Adam a whole week to convince this Paul guy to come to the party for you. Don't ruin everything now by not even bothering to talk to him!" I took one look at the guy Adam and Cee-Cee had set me up with, and then stuck my tongue out in disgust. He was good-looking, that was for sure, but he looked like the smarmy kind, only after one thing.

And I for one was not prepared to give it to him.

"Cee," I said, as patiently as I could. "I'm sorry. But not all of us have graduated yet, remember. Its fine for you, you're free as a bird now that you're all qualified and whatever. I, however, still have no hope of getting a job until I pass these exams."

"Just relax for one night," Cee-Cee begged. "One night! Aren't you up to welcoming the New Year? 2007 was so great!" I reached down for my soda and slurped thoughtfully.

"Great?" I echoed. "You mean when I missed out on graduating with all my friends because I was too hung-over to pass my exams? And the number of times I was nearly killed this year by various paranormal visitors?" Cee-Cee looked around in alarm, but no-one had heard me. They were all too busy dancing.

"No, I don't mean all those things," she replied. "I mean, back in January, when your Mom and Andy celebrated their anniversary, and you and your stepbrothers arranged a trip to Paris for them. Don't you remember her face? And in March, when Adam and I got engaged. And in September, when we tied the knot, and it rained the whole day…"

"I get it, I get it," I said, impatiently. "But those last two things were about you, Cee. Your year has been great, sure. But mine has just been depressingly mediocre." A conga line of drunk freshmen girls charged past up, knocking us back onto the table. I looked down to see that one of them had managed to spill a dark liquid on my new dress. "Great."

Cee-Cee looked sympathetic. "See if you can wash it off in the bathroom," she suggested. "Maybe it'll come off really easily." I looked at the stain doubtfully, but set down my drink and headed off into the crowd of dancers that were crowding the entrance to the ladies room.

"Be back before midnight!" Cee-Cee called. I nodded, before starting to force my way through the mass of frat guys and cheerleaders that were grinding to a heavy R'n'B tune. I slipped through them, and managed to only get felt up twice, elbowing the offending gropers in the jaw. When I got to the door to the ladies', however, I realised my bad luck hadn't quite run out yet.

"Hey," said Paul, slicking back his highlighted hair with one hand whilst he held the other out for me to shake. "You must be Suze. I'm Paul, Adam's friend." Impressed in spite of myself that he had quickly grasped my nickname, I declined the handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Paul," I said, not really concentrating on him, and instead on how I was going to get into the bathroom and wash the stain off before midnight. "But I really have to go and wash this soda off. Can you move out of the way?"

"If you'll promise me a kiss at midnight," he replied, raising an eyebrow amusedly. His tanned skin was hard to see in the coloured lights from the DJ, but Cee-Cee had filled me in on how he spent his summers playing tennis. His sparkling blue eyes stared me down, before I had to surrender.

"Fine. Can you move now?" He slid out of the way, sneaking me a flirtatious smile before I could get in. I felt slightly sick, but swallowed as I made it into the bathroom. It was fairly full, as many girls were re-applying their lip gloss in time for midnight. It took me a few minutes before I could reach a sink.

"This is just great," I muttered to myself, scrubbing away. "It's New Year's Eve, and this is _obviously _the start to another crappy year…"

I heard the count-down to midnight start outside, and my heart sank. The stain on my dress hadn't even faded, but I'd promised Cee-Cee I'd be out for midnight. I dropped the toilet paper I'd been rubbing my dress with into the trashcan, and made my way outside.

_Twenty seconds…_

"Cee?" I called, but she was nowhere in sight. All that faced me was the same crowd of frat guys and cheerleaders that I had just fought my way through – there wasn't even any sign of Paul – but for that, I was grateful. I called Cee-Cee's name again, although I knew the music was too late for her to hear me.

_Fifteen seconds…_

"O.K, folks, you have fifteen seconds left to find that special someone to kiss at the stroke of midnight," the DJ announced, cheerfully. "And don't forget, the way you spend New Year's Eve will affect your whole year!"

I spotted Paul, and ducked into a patch of darkness. If midnight struck, and I was still in this patch of darkness, so be it. I could take a whole year of being stuck in the dark if it meant I didn't have to kiss Paul at this exact moment in time.

_Ten seconds…_

Those who were counting down were running a little out of breath now, as they'd started back at 59 seconds. I glanced at my own watch, watching the second hand tick slowly towards the ominous number twelve.

_Five seconds…_

I felt a tap on the shoulder and looked up to see a young man – a little older than me, I'd guess – smiling back at me.

_Four._

He wasn't drunk; I could see that, though he still greeted me with a dazzling, perfect set of teeth.

_Three._

His skin seemed olive against my own porcelain exterior, and his dark hair curled perfectly against the back of his head. Needless to say, he was insanely handsome.

_Two._

He was flawless, except for a stark white scar through his eyebrow. I felt my mind wandering as I thought of how he could have gotten it.

"Hello," he said. His voice was deep. "Are you alone?" I nodded, unable to speak.

_One._

He placed a gentle hand around my neck and kissed me deeply. I slipped a hand around his neck, pulling the unfamiliar person towards me – something I would never normally do. All my senses were on overdrive, and my skin felt like I was on fire.

_Happy New Year._


	2. February

**A/N Yes, yes, I know. This was going to be a once-a-month thing. But with all the reviews I got, I couldn't resist. I meant to write it sooner, but I was busy with the Simon Says site. It's up and running now, by the way, you can find the link on my profile, and I hope you're all voting! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**The Stroke of Midnight**

_**February**_

_**"Hello," he said. His voice was deep. "Are you alone?" I nodded, unable to speak.**_

_**He placed a gentle hand around my neck and kissed me deeply. I slipped a hand around his neck, pulling the unfamiliar person towards me – something I would never normally do. All my senses were on overdrive, and my skin felt like it was on fire.**_

I was dreaming, I knew that. But I was sure that I wouldn't get that bummed-out feeling that I normally get when I have an amazing dream, and then wake up again. Why was I sure? Because it really had happened to me. I had been kissed on New Year's Eve at midnight, by possibly the hottest guy in the world.

_**But then the fireworks that had been going off behind my eyelids disappeared, and I was aware of being pulled backwards by one of the spaghetti straps of my dress. I whirled around to see that it was Cee-Cee, yanking me out of the club and showing no signs of stopping soon.**_

_**"Cee-Cee!" I yelled, trying to fight her off. "Cee, are you insane?" I freed myself and then turned around to apologize to Mr. Midnight, to find that he had disappeared. Needless to say, that had not put me in the best of moods with my supposed 'best friend'. "That," I said, furiously. "Was the best kiss of my life. And now I will never know his name."**_

_**"Blame. Him." I followed Cee-Cee's accusing finger and found that it led to her husband, Adam, who shrugged before attempting to clear his name. He obviously did not find himself very guilty.**_

_**"Cee," he said, patiently. "You were there! You saw how she just threw herself at me." Aw, man. "Baby, wait…" He started running after her, as she had started to march out of the club again. I tossed one more look at where Mr. Midnight and I had shared that amazing kiss, before chasing after both of them. It really sucked being best friends with a married couple sometimes.**_

I sat up wildly in my bed, rubbing my eyes and collecting my surroundings for a minute before I realised why I had woken up in the first place. A young girl sat on the end of my bed, watching me curiously. She was glowing slightly, which told me one thing:

I wasn't going back to sleep tonight, was I?

"Let me guess," I said, keeping my voice low enough not to wake up my roommate. "They told you I was the mediator. They told you I could help you." She nodded unsmilingly, keeping her careful eyes on me. I sighed, and hugged my knees. "Alright then. What you need help with?"

I was half-expecting a 'I don't know' or an ear-splitting scream – God knows that's happened in the past and how I've had to lie to my roommate, telling her how an impossibly large spider landed on my head whilst I was asleep and _I _was the one screaming – but the girl on the end of my bed seemed pretty sure of what she needed. Her words were few, however, and I had to press her for more.

"My husband," she said. I blinked. Once. Twice.

"What about your husband?" I asked, impatiently. "Do you want me to give him your last words? A kick to the head? The spare key? Or what?" The girl looked at me pitifully, and I continued to glare at her. And why shouldn't I glare? She had woken me up, if my digital clock was correct, at half past three in the morning.

"We were going to adopt children," she explained patronizingly. "And now I've passed away he thinks he shouldn't without me. But I want him to, he needs to. Otherwise he will never move on with his life." I nodded, making a mental note. Before I could ask for his details, however, she gave them to me. "His name is Darren," she told me. And she rattled off a fairly familiar address.

"O.K, then," I replied, rubbing my eyes again sleepily. "Anything else?"

But the girl had disappeared, and the room was dark again without her glow. I sunk back into my pillows, sighing.

Ghosts. Never an ounce of gratitude.

* * *

"All I'm saying, Cee," I tried to explain, patiently. "Is that these things require tact. I can't just knock on the door and announce that I have a message from his dead wife." We were walking down the street that the girl had given me, searching for the right house. 

"Why not?" Cee-Cee demanded. "He's not going to believe you anyway." I shrugged, used to her lack of faith in me. "And I don't see why you had to drag me out of the house this morning, either." I sighed heavily.

"I thought you'd be grateful," I replied. "You and Adam still aren't completely on speaking terms, are you?" She shook her head. "God, Cee, it's been a month already. And it's Valentine's Day tomorrow. Aren't you going to spend the day together? You can't do that if you're arguing."

"What about you and Mr. Midnight?" Cee-Cee asked, tactfully changing the subject to make me feel uncomfortable. "This can work both ways, Suze. I don't see you trying to talk to _him_." I scowled.

"That's because I don't have a name or a number," I reminded her sourly. "And you know that. So stop trying to turn things around. You have no excuse – you live in the same house as Adam. You sleep in the same bed!"

"Yadda yadda yadda," she dismissed me, waving an impatient hand. "Hey, check it out. Hottie at eleven o'clock, coming this way." I ignored her, and stopped walking; realising that we'd reached the house number I had written down after the ghost girl had disappeared last night.

"We're here," I whispered. "Are you going to come with me, or am I doing this alone?" Cee-Cee pulled at my arm excitedly, not listening to my question.

"Seriously, Suze, he is _so _checking you out. Will you just look? _Please_?" I rolled my eyes, looking up. The sight that met me, however, caused the flimsy piece of paper I was holding to float to the ground – my grip on it had gone slack. Because the man heading towards us was none other than Mr. Midnight himself.

"Oh my God, Cee," I hissed. "That's him! The guy who kissed me at midnight!" Cee-Cee's eyes widened, but she didn't have time for a reaction, as the man had reached us, and he stopped with a smile.

"Hello," he said, just as he had on New Year's Eve. It was a simple word, but his deep and masculine voice caused me to tremble a little. I couldn't look at his dark eyes, and instead focused on the bouquet of roses he was holding calmly. He noticed where my gaze was heading, and I blushed. "These are for my grandmother," he explained, raising the flowers slightly. "My grandfather passed away on Valentine's Day a few years ago. I bring her flowers every year like he used to." I smiled at his kindness. He looked from me to Cee-Cee, whose eyes were glued to him. "Who is your friend?"

Cee-Cee nudged me sharply, and I managed to mutter a few introductory words. "This is my Cee-Cee…" I babbled, before realising my mistake. "I mean, my _friend_ Cee-Cee. Cee-Cee is my friend…" I trailed off, cringing. Mr Midnight grinned.

"It's nice to meet you," he replied with a nod. He turned back to me. "But now I realise that I do not even know your name..." I smiled, my cheeks burning again.

"I could say the same for you," I retorted flirtatiously, then held out a hand. "I'm Suze." He struggled with the flowers before putting his fingers in mine. I was shocked at how hot his skin was.

"I'm Jesse," he answered. "Suze... is that short for Susan?" I shook my head, used to this question.

"No. It's short for Susannah. My mom was crazy about that song 'Oh, Susannah don't you cry for me...'"

"... 'for I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee'," Jesse finished, his eyes shining. "I know the song. Do you live in this neighbourhood?" I shook my head, and instead bent down to pick up the piece of paper that I had dropped.

"I'm here on business," I replied, giving no further details. "I hope you and your grandmother have a good Valentine's Day." Jesse smiled again, showing me his perfect, pearly teeth before plucking a rose from the bouquet he was holding and handing it to me.

"The same to you." His hands closed over mine as I take the flower from him and examine it curiously.

"It's beautiful," I remarked, amazed.

"Yes," Jesse agreed. "You are." Despite the cheesiness of that line, my gut twisted with embarrassment and I was lost for words again. Without another word to either Cee-Cee or me, Jesse walks past us, and I watch him silently, admiring for the first time his muscled body and the wind whipping through his dark, curly hair.

"Wow," said Cee-Cee, voicing my thoughts. "Remind me why I'm married to Adam again?" I started to wake up a little, and pinched her sharply.

"Because you love him," I answered. "Now, come on, we've got work to do."

"Fine," Cee-Cee grumbled, and we started up the steps towards the house. As we waited for the door to be answered, however, I twirled the flower between my fingers and thumb and found my mind wandering and thinking of him. It was going to take me a _long _time for me to focus on anything else.


	3. March

**A/N Thanks for all the response to this story! I'm really pleased that you like it so much. I'm a fan of this chapter, so I hope you are too. This is probably the last update this month, as I've got other stories and a busy school-life at the moment, but I'll see you all next month, promise!**

* * *

**The Stroke of Midnight**

_**March**_

I was late. Very, _very _late.

"Just stay for one more drink," I mimicked Cee-Cee, who had insisted on refilling my glass just as I was about to leave for my grandmother's birthday party. "She won't mind if you're a little late." I was now way beyond a little late, and not exactly looking forward to my mother's reaction as I crashed through the door over an hour and a half after the party had begun.

Throwing myself into my car – and banging my head in the process – I started the engine hurriedly. I waved goodbye to Cee-Cee, who was lingering in the window watching me go, and backed out of the driveway, pulling off my heels and throwing them into the backseat so that I could drive more easily.

The roads were fairly empty, and I glanced at my watch to see that time had gone quicker than I anticipated. Carefully checking behind me to see if there were any cops about, I pressed my foot a little harder on the accelerator and my car groaned a little as I pushed it faster. _Come on_, I urged. _Just a little faster_.

Just as I thought my luck was improving, however, I spotted red and blue lights on the horizon and roared in anguish, butting my head on the steering wheel as I pulled over. This was just _not _my night. "Great," I muttered. "Just what I need."

I ran fingers through my hair and prepared my most flirtatious smile, hoping desperately that the cop would be a man – or at least an open-minded woman – and I would be able to get out of a ticket just by tossing my curls over my shoulder and pouting adorably. Yet even with all my cosmetic preparation, I was not expecting who did tap on my window and ask me to roll it down. I think I may have even collapsed for a nano-second out of shock.

"Oh, officer, I just didn't realise…" My rehearsed sob-story went out the window as my mouth hung open uncontrollably. "Oh my God. You're a cop?"

"Good evening, Susannah," Jesse replied pleasantly. "And yes, I am. Were you aware that you were over the speed limit on this highway?" I couldn't stop myself examining him in his smart uniform, and blushed as he noticed my eyes checking him up and down. I chewed my lip.

"Er…yes," I answered, bowing my head. "But it really wasn't my fault – I was really running late and there was no-one around…" I looked up to see Jesse giving me a mock disapproving look. His eyes sparkled as he spoke to me.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Susannah," he said, showing his white teeth slightly. "I really thought you had more sense than to break the law." He made a teasing tutting sound, and I got out of the car indignantly.

"I had more sense?" I echoed, incredulously. "Because you've known me for _so_ long... What, we've met like, three times?" To my increasing frustration, Jesse stood there grinning, despite the fact that he could very easily arrest me for harassing a police officer. "You don't know me at all," I finished, with a nod, trying to scrape up what dignity I had left. Jesse tucked his notepad into his back pocket good-naturedly, before shutting the car door that I had left open. My stomach lurched – for some strange reason I really thought he was going to arrest me.

"Well why don't we correct that?" he asked, taking me by the hand and pulling me away. "My shift is nearly finished. Do you like pizza?" I blinked at him confusedly as he led me back to his police car, which thankfully had no-one else in it. "_Querida_?" he continued, concernedly. "Are you alright? Do you need a sip of water?" I shook my head.

"Let me get this straight. You _aren't_ going to give me a ticket for speeding? Jesse, I broke the law!" Jesse sat on the bonnet of his car nonchalantly, waiting patiently for me to catch up. Though what I was missing, I couldn't imagine.

"Not this time," he replied, calmly. "Now, are you coming to dinner with me or not?" I pulled a face as I remembered all of my family waiting back home to celebrate Grandma Simon's birthday. I bet she even made chocolate brownies…

"I can't," I said, finally. "It's my grandmother's birthday – and I'm already late. My mother is going to murder me as it is. If I don't turn up at all, she'll kill me, bring me back to life and then kill me again. Seriously, she threatens me with a guillotine if I do so much as miss one of my step-dad's gourmet dinners."

Jesse whipped out his notepad again and started scribbling in it. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "What are you doing?"

He handed a slip to me and my eyes widened in surprised. It was a ticket! "I'm writing you a ticket," he said, stating the now very obvious. "If you won't go out to dinner with me, then I have no choice." I threw the ticket back at him.

"That's blackmail!" Jesse started laughing, and I suddenly saw the funny side too – not that I was going to let him know that. "I can't believe you." He picked up the ticket and ripped it in half.

"I'm not going to write you a real ticket," he replied, holding back the laughter now. "But I would like it very much if you _would _come out with me." I sighed, surrendering. I reached inside my jean pocket to pull out my cell-phone, dialling my mom's number. After just two rings it was answered. She did not sound happy.

"Aw, Mom," I said, searching for an excuse. "There's loads of traffic. I sat here in my car – I have been for ages. It's just not moving…" I pulled a face at Jesse, who opened his car and leant on his horn.

"Hey!" he yelled,imitating an angry driver. "Move it or lose it, pal!" I grinned and gave him a thumbs-up.

"You see?" I asked my mom. "There's loads of angry drivers around. I gotta go, it looks like there's cops in the distance, and they're gonna bust me for driving with my cell-phone. Bye!" I didn't give her much opportunity to answer. I hung up and slipped my phone back into my pocket, as Jesse stared back triumphantly.

"Are you happy now?" I demanded. "I have just lied to my own mother for you." He opened the passenger door for me and I slipped it, fastening my seatbelt. He walked around to the driver's seat, speaking into the walkie-talkie thing he had on his shoulder that he was finishing his shift now, as everything seemed to be under control. I nearly giggled at his professional-sounding voice.

"I am delighted," he replied, finally answering my question. "Now, _querida_, get in the car. I am going to buy you the best pizza you have ever tasted."

"What was that you called me?"

* * *

"So, how long have you been working as a cop?" I asked him, halfway through a mouthful of pizza. We were walking along the pier, our slices of pizza resting on napkins that we held in our hands. Jesse chewed thoughtfully before answering. 

"A few years," he answered. "I originally planned to go to medical school, but that was never going to happen." I looked at him questioningly, before he continued. "My sister," he explained. "She wants to be an actress, and all the money has gone in her direction – elocution lessons, agent fees…" His face was expressionless. "She wants to make it all the way to Hollywood." I looked at him sympathetically, and was just about to reply before my phone started buzzing in my pocket. Handing my pizza to Jesse, I fumbled for it and answered quickly. It was Cee-Cee.

"Did you get to your grandmother's O.K? You didn't drink anything, right? Listen, there's this guy…" As usual, Cee-Cee was straight to the point without allowing me any time to respond to any of her questions. "We tried to set you up a few months ago; Adam says he's great…" Adam and Cee-Cee were now talking again, after I'd frog-marched Adam all the way to the local gas station to buy some flowers. That was really all it had taken. "Paul Slater?" I groaned.

"No," I refused immediately. "I mean, he might have been nice if he hadn't had his head so far up his-"

"O.K, O.K," Cee-Cee interrupted tactfully. "I get you. So it sounds busy there – was it a good turn out for your grandmother's birthday?" I considered this before replying straight away.

"Um, I'm not at the party," I said. "I'll explain later." I hung up before she could argue, and took my pizza back from Jesse. He looked at me curiously. "This guy," I elucidated. "My friend keeps trying to set me up with him and I'm totally not interested." Jesse smiled.

"I know what you mean," he replied. "My parents have been trying to set me up with my distant cousin Maria, so that we can take over the family business together. We've been forced to spend every waking hour together since childhood, but it's just never going to happen." We walked in silence again for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"So…'this guy'." He accompanied these words with a mischievous grin. "Is he giving you any trouble? Because I could always sort him out…" I snorted with laughter, before shaking my head.

"No, it's O.K," I replied. "It's just my friend Cee-Cee who's constantly going on about him. You'd probably know him, actually. Apparently he works down at the police station some nights. Paul Slater?" Jesse suddenly froze, and I looked at him concernedly. "Are you O.K?"

Jesse muttered something incoherent – all I caught was "other side of the bars". Before I could ask him to speak up though, however, he said something different. "I'm fine thanks, _querida_. And yes, I know Paul Slater. We were childhood … friends. We used to meet Maria – that's my cousin – at the ice-cream truck." He looked uncomfortable, and throws the remainder of his pizza into the trashcan. I decided to change the subject, only I never got the chance.

"I have to go," he announced, shrugging into his cop-jacket. "It's an emergency." I didn't recall him getting a call of any kind. He bent down to kiss my cheek gently, before walking away. I could have kicked myself for mentioning Paul Slater – it was almost definitely talking about him that had made him leave.

Except how was I supposed to know? I hadn't had a fully-functional conversation with him until tonight, and I knew hardly anything about him, or his relationship with Paul Slater.

But, I told myself fiercely as I walked in the opposite direction to find my car, that was soon going to change.


	4. April

**A/N Sorry about the delay for this. I planned to get this up on the first or second, but numerous things - my back, leaving me sofabound, schoolwork, et cetera - got in the way. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's got a little something for you PFC-ers, but don't worry you Jesse-shippers, things will get back on track soon. Review?**

* * *

**The Stroke of Midnight**

_**April**_

"I _cannot _believe you're making me do this."

I was standing in front of my mirror as Cee-Cee played with my hair in an attempt to make it do anything besides its usual half-curl. I had to give her credit for her persistence, but I knew deep down that no amount of hairspray or wax was going to change my unruly hair's antics.

"Oh, Suze," Cee-Cee replied good-naturedly, setting down the nearly-empty can of hairspray and brushing my hair again. "Don't be like that. It's only a dinner." She tackled a stubborn knot fiercely, yanking my head backwards. I winced.

"A dinner with _Paul Slater_," I reminded her. "Have you so easily forgotten the New Year's Eve incident? Where he only let me pass if I promised to kiss him?" Cee-Cee rolled her eyes at me in the mirror, and I turned my attention back to painting my nails. I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"That's because you're so darn adorable!" Cee-Cee said, patronizingly tugging at my cheek. "Pass me a barrette?" I did so, and she slipped it into my hair. "That's as good as I can do. And you didn't end up kissing Paul afterwards, did you?"

"No," I replied, my mind reverting back to Jesse. "I didn't. But it's the principle of the thing-"

"The principle of the thing can kiss my ass," Cee-Cee finished rudely. I blew on my nails, glowering at her. She gave me a cheesy smile and then disappeared into her en-suite bathroom to fetch the blush. She dusted some onto my cheeks before I swatted her away.

"Are you sure I can't get a ride with you?" I asked Cee-Cee pleadingly. "Please? I'll squeeze in the back, I don't mind all the crap-" Cee-Cee shook her head.

"We can't," she replied. "I told you – Adam's moving offices. We've got all his office junk in the back of the car, there's no room for a small dog, let alone a human being, no matter how stupidly skinny she is." I looked down at my waist, frowning. Who was she kidding? She knew as well as I did that I scoffed at least three packets of Doritos on a Saturday night alone.

"It's a sweet deal," announced Adam, coming into the bedroom so that Cee-Cee could fix his tie. "We got a view of the sea, and the lobby is made entirely of-"

"Not now, sweetie." Cee-Cee kissed her husband, who then left, shooting me a smile as he did so. "God, all he's been talking about for weeks is that stupid office. I feel like suggesting he just goes and marries it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that'll work out," I pointed out. "Seeing as you were questioning your marriage in the presence of Jesse." Cee-Cee laughed.

"No, no, honey, you can keep your Spanish god," she said. "He's just perfect. When are you seeing him again? Hasn't it been a month since he almost arrested you and then took you out for pizza?" I nodded.

"I haven't got his number," I explained. "He left so suddenly. And anyways, if he's so perfect, why are you setting me up with Paul "Smooth Moves" Slater?" Cee-Cee stood up and started whistling, pretending that she hadn't heard me. I sighed, and stood up, rubbing in my lip gloss before following Cee-Cee and Adam onto the driveway, where my car sat behind theirs.

I slipped into the driver's seat, dumping my purse onto the passenger seat beside me before starting the engine. Pressing down on the accelerator, I reversed off the driveway and let Adam lead the way. Also, I figured, I could be last on Paul's driveway, and could leave whenever I wanted to. Sorted.

I'm not going to lie. The house was beautiful. Bang in the middle of Scenic Drive, where the houses only go for a cool five million or so, stood Paul's two-storied mansion. It was huge; it took me a whole three minutes to get up the driveway. But I wasn't about to let my awe show. No siree.

"Isn't it great, Suze?" Cee-Cee asked, as I climbed out of my car. The driveway was so big both my and Adam's cars could fit vertically next to each other. "It's just huge. A mansion!"

"Yup," I muttered. "And I don't doubt he's hiding some Playboy Bunnies around here somewhere…" Cee-Cee looked at me quizzically, but before she had the opportunity to ask me to repeat what I had said, the man himself appeared in his grand doorway, and was calling us in.

"Nice to see you again, Adam," he said, cordially shaking Adam's hand. He then proceeded to kiss Cee on the cheek, before moving to me. I gave him a pointed look, and then followed Cee-Cee into the foyer. No way was he getting his grubby paws on me.

"This is the lounge," Paul declared, as we stepped into a room that had a ceiling nearly three times as high as me. A large plasma screen – admired by Adam – was surrounded by a pine coffee table – admired by Cee-Cee – and two large, white leather sofas. I chose to remain silent the entire time. Paul kept his eyes on me even when making conversation with the other two, and I didn't trust myself to speak to him.

"Suze," Paul said eventually. "Not your usual chipper self tonight, I see." Adam snorted, and I scowled at him before answering.

"Not your usual gentlemanly self tonight, either, Paul," I retorted sharply. Cee-Cee smirked, and I smiled back, satisfied.

"Dinner is served, sir." A tall, thin man appeared in the doorway of the lounge and calls meekly. Paul gave a curt nod, before motioning for us to follow him. Adam took the lead, pulling Cee-Cee by her hand. Cee-Cee grabbed me so that she could whisper in my ear.

"What was _that_ all about? Would it kill you to be nice?"

I was incredulous. "Hello?" I whispered back. "He was mean first! I am chipper sometimes, right?" Cee-Cee screwed up her face like she was trying to think hard, and I mock-punched her.

"Alright, alright. You have been, I'm sure. Just like Paul is sometimes a gentleman." She gestured to him as we entered the grand dining room. "Look – see?" Paul was pulling out a chair. "He's being all gentlemanly now. Just… just humour me, O.K?" I rolled my eyes before sitting down in the chair Paul had offered and muttering an ungracious 'Thank-you'.

X

Dinner was O.K, I guess. I made feeble conversation about my love life – or lack thereof – when questioned by Paul. I cringed all the way through Cee-Cee's list of my failed relationships during college, but had to draw the line when she brought up Michael Meducci. I stood up indignantly, much to Paul Slater's amusement.

"I think that's enough, don't you, Cee-Cee?" I shot her a meaningful glance, which she pointedly avoided. "_Don't you, Cee-Cee_?" I rolled my eyes. "I think I'm going to take off. Goodnight, everyone." I waved my hand weakly as some kind of an attempt of a wave. Much to my horror, Paul stood up and followed me out of the dining room.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "I am going home. _You _are already home. You – stay there." I pointed in the direction of the dining room. "Why are you still following me?" He grinned.

"I'm walking you out," he replied, still showing his so-very-obviously-capped teeth. "Do you have a problem with me being gentlemanly all of a sudden?" He had blocked his doorway; he was the last obstacle standing between me and my car.

"I have a problem with you being in my way," I corrected him. "Move." I nudged him sharply and he cleared the doorway, surprised at my actions. I made it halfway down the driveway before I heard his annoyingly loud Italian leather – as he'd already informed me earlier that evening – shoes. I decided to ignore him, and slipped into my driver's seat. When I tried to start the engine, however, whatever good luck I'd possessed previously had obviously run out.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, loud enough for me to hear through the glass window of my car. "You run out of gas or something?" All I could do was nod. I could not believe this was happening.

"It's O.K," I said, stepping out of my car and walking back up the driveway, Paul hot on my heels. "I'll just a ride with Adam and Cee-Cee…" Paul shook his head.

"Isn't their car full of office junk?" he asked. "There's no room for you in there." He placed a hand in the small of my back and gave me a push into the house. "You'll have to stay the night here." I nearly walked into the door frame in shock.

"What?" I turned to face him. "Are you crazy? I'll just call a cab…" I pulled my cell from my bag and started dialling. Paul closed his fingers over my hand and took my phone from me.

"The cab will never find you here," he told me. "None of them can be bothered to drive up the driveway." Cee-Cee chose this moment to make her entrance, sporting a raised eyebrow.

"You're staying the night?" she asked. Paul chose to answer for me.

"Her car's out of gas," he explained. "So she accepted a night here." My eyes widened in surprise at this statement and I started to argue, but Paul slipped a hand around my waist and over my mouth. Cee-Cee's amused look deepened.

"Well, I guess we'd better leave," she said, and she leant back into the lounge to call Adam. "Bye Suze, Paul. You kids have fun."

"No-" I tried to cry, but Paul's hand was still firmly on my mouth. Instead, he smiled warmly at Cee-Cee and nodded, squeezing my waist like we were a couple. I turned an angry shade of red.

"Bye-bye, Cee-Cee," he replied, and he nodded his head at Adam. "Good luck with your new office, Adam. I hear you have a view of the sea." Adam's face lit up at the mention of his new office, and started to babble excitedly once more.

"And the lobby is made entirely of-" Cee-Cee took his hand and led him out of the house before he had chance to finish. I could just about hear him complaining as Paul shut the door – releasing me, thank God – with an unctuous expression.

"It's just you and me," he said, an edge to his voice that gave me just a little insight into what he was planning for us to this evening. I, however, had different ideas.

"You know," I replied, starting up the stairs. "What you're imagining right now is banned in some states." Paul frowned at me, looking – and this was _so _not my imagination – a little disappointed. "I'm off to bed – alone. I'll see you in the morning."

He followed me up the stairs and I looked over my shoulder a little uneasily. "I'm going to show you your room," he assured me. "We wouldn't want you to … settle down in my room by mistake, would we?" I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs, making sure that I was at least two steps ahead of Paul at all times.

We reached the top, and instead of taking me down the vast corridor that was to my left, and evidently the route to every bedroom in the house, Paul seized my wrist and slammed me against the nearest wall, his breath hot against my neck.

"It's alright, Suze," he whispered, as his hand crawled up my back. "Your friends are well out of ear-shot by now. You can drop the I-hate-you act now. Though I have to admit, it was making you just that little bit more desirable that usual." I nearly threw up in my mouth. _Paul Slater_ used the word _desirable _about me?

"It wasn't an act." I tried to wrench myself free, with little success. "I really do have no interest in engaging in anything besides conversation with you." Paul grinned, and kissed me just below the earlobe. "Paul. Let me go."

"I don't think so," he replied. "Not just yet." His other hand had buried itself into my jean pocket, despite me swatting him away on numerous occasions.

"When _are _you planning on letting me go, then?" I asked impatiently, turning my head every time Paul tried to kiss me firmly on the lips. "Just so I can get a rough idea of when I can go to sleep."

"I was thinking tomorrow morning," Paul said into my neck. "… or perhaps the afternoon." I sighed at his persistence. "Oh, come on Suze. You can't tell me you're not thinking about the two of us together right now." The interesting thing was, the person who _did _come into my mind at that moment was exactly the person that stopped me from kneeing Paul somewhere that would have _definitely _made him release me.

And that, of course, was Jesse.

"I hear you know Jesse De Silva," I said, conversationally, trying to act like Paul wasn't sucking my collarbone. He stopped kissing me, just for a fraction of a second at the mention of his name, and so I lied, just so that I might get a little bit further with this conversation than I did with Jesse himself. "I can't stand him; you don't need to worry about defending him."

Paul raised his head and looked at me thoughtfully, before pinning both my wrists to the wall above my head so that I was helpless. "What's in it for me?" he enquired. I chewed my lip.

"It depends how much you tell me," I retorted. He released my wrists and took a step backwards, leaning against the railing overlooking the huge foyer and rubbed his temples. It seemed like he hadn't revisited this part of his mind for a while.

"Jesse and I were old school friends," he began. And then he paused, looking at me suspiciously. "How do you know Jesse De Silva anyway?" My heart flipped in panic. I leant forward and kissed him deeply, hating the way my mouth moulded to his. He placed a hand on my back and tugged at the bottom of my shirt, before I pulled away. His eyes were still shut when I opened my mine.

"It doesn't matter," I told him, hoping that the kiss had frozen his mind just a little. "Tell me more." He pulled me – by the loops for the belt in my jeans – closer to him and kissed me again, his hand running through the loose pieces of my hair and his tongue slipping inside my mouth. I pulled away, pressing my hands against his chest and demanding lowly. "Tell me more."

"We used to hang out with his cousin Maria," he said. "We were all the same age, met up after high school. Sometimes we came here, and sat in the Jacuzzi. Other times we walked around in Jesse and Maria's neighbourhood, and cleaned out the ice-cream van. We were all the best of friends… until I found out about Jesse and Maria."

I took a step backwards in surprise. "What about Jesse and Maria?" I asked, curiously. Paul pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and showed me.

"I was in love with Maria," Paul said, his eyes fixed on the paper. "I think that maybe she loved me too. And then one day, during the summer that we all turned 16, Maria's father told me – that the entire family had planned the marriage of Jesse and Maria just after their birth. He swore me to secrecy – Jesse and Maria hadn't been told yet – but I had to keep my hands off. Now I guess they've been told… and the wedding's on."

_**Jorge and Marisol De Silva invite you**_

_Paul Slater_

_**To the wedding of their daughter**_

_Maria De Silva_

_**to**_

_Jesse De Silva_

It gave a date – sometime in the late summer.

I stared at it, speechless.


	5. May

**A/N This is a bit short for a chapter, really, but I really hope you keep reading. I've been a bit low on inspiration recently, but this is off hiatus now, and so it should be back to regular updates! Read and review?**

* * *

**The Stroke of Midnight**

_**May**_

"Suze?"

Cee-Cee was banging on her bathroom door, loudly. I was sat on the floor, the other side, sobbing into a Kleenex. And, for once, I couldn't blame PMS.

"Suze?"

"Please, Cee-Cee." My voice cracked. "I just want to be left alone." But Cee-Cee wasn't taking this, and she continued to smack her fist on the door, yelling my name.

"Suze!" She was getting impatient now. "You cannot just come here – at three o'clock in the morning, might I add – ask if you can crash on my sofa, and then not explain to me why you weren't still at Paul Slater's house, sleeping there." I sniffled, knowing that she had a point.

"It was one o'clock," I argue, before wiping my eyes and continuing. "Jesse's getting married," I whispered, not quite brave enough to acknowledge at any higher volume. The knocking on the door stopped; Cee-Cee had evidently been able to hear me anyway.

"Oh my God." I heard her slide to the floor so that she was sitting the other side. "How did you find out?" I thought back to that horrible invitation Paul had shown me only last night.

_**Jorge and Marisol De Silva invite you**_

_Paul Slater_

_**To the wedding of their daughter**_

_Maria De Silva_

_**to**_

_Jesse De Silva_

_**It gave a date – sometime in the late summer.**_

_**I stared at it, speechless. This couldn't be happening. Jesse… he had been on a date with me only a month and a half ago. It was impossible that he had already found himself a fiancée. **_

_**To my horror, my eyes began welling up. Paul spotted this and frowned confusedly. "Suze?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "Are you O.K?"**_

_**I inhaled deeply, my breathing a little shaky. "I'm – I'm fine," I managed to choke out, before pretending to massage my foot. "I guess I just stubbed my toe or something." Paul failed to realise that I'd been standing still for the last five minutes.**_

"_**Oh. You want a band-aid or something?" I nodded, my gaze still fixed on the invitation. He handed the invite to me and disappeared into a room along the grand corridor.**_

_**Maria De Silva... I had never met her, but my gut was telling me I was insanely jealous of her. I didn't even know how strong my feelings were for Jesse before I had found out there was no possible way of me ever being with him.**_

"_**Here," Paul said, handing me a Band-Aid. I took it absent-mindedly, whilst thrusting the invitation back into his hand, like it was burning my skin. "Hey, do you maybe want to go home?" I glanced at him to make sure he wasn't joking. Only five minutes ago he was more concerned with diving into bed with me than checking up on my welfare. "You look really pale. I can drive you if you want… my car's not full of crap like Adam's is."**_

_**I nodded meekly. "That would be great." He placed a protective arm around my shoulder and walked with me down the large marble staircase. I didn't push him away. I was glad of the warmth and comfort his arm offered me. **_

"Paul's invited to the wedding," I replied, simply. "Turns out Jesse and his cousin have been engaged since birth." Cee-Cee sighed.

"Suze, please come out," she begged me. I mopped my face with the Kleenex again and observed the sea of tissue surrounding me.

"Give me one good reason why I should," I said, having no faith in her at all.

"I have Ben and Jerry's ice-cream, and two spoons _right_ here," she replied.

And that pretty much sealed the deal.

* * *

Still, ice-cream didn't help that much. After we'd consumed the entire carton I began crying again, and Cee-Cee had to hug me for a whole half an hour until I felt any improvement. I couldn't shake any of it out of my head.

_**"Can you take me to Cee-Cee and Adam's flat?" I asked, as I slid into the passenger seat of Paul's Mercedes. The seats were leather and warm, and I laid back my head as he started the engine.**_

_**"Sure." I really was surprised at how gentlemanly he was being all of a sudden. Maybe it was the feelings for Maria he had been forced to dig up changing him, or maybe giving him for to think about than he could handle.**_

_**We pulled up outside the block where Cee-Cee lived, but when Paul turned off the engine I still didn't get out of the car. I guess I was a little stunned. I only woke up again when I felt Paul's warm hand on mine. **_

_**I stared at it, and then averted my gaze to the dashboard, which read **__April 30__th__, 11:59pm. __**Eventually, however, I looked up into his face when he squeezed my fingers gently. "Paul, I-"**_

_**"Feel better soon," was all he said, however, and I cocked my head to the side, considering this.**_

_**"Thanks," I replied, before dealing him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Paul."**_

"You know," I said, standing up and placing the ice-cream carton on Cee-Cee's lap. "I think I'm going to take a walk." She glanced at me concernedly.

"Are you sure? You want me to come with you?" I shook my head.

"No," I replied. "I'm going to go by myself." I nodded, just for confirmation. "I need to think."

I stuck my feet in my trainers and started running – getting as far as I could, as quickly as I could. I could have kept going and going, until I started running out of breath. I settled for stopping – just for second – by the local park and sitting on a bench, catching my breath.

"_Querida_?"

I didn't have to look up from my feet to know who has standing before me. The Spanish was just enough for me. Enough for me to stand up and walk away, without even looking at him.

"Leave me alone, Jesse."

He started running after me; I could hear the shuffling off his feet.

"Susannah, what's wrong?" It bugged me so much how he could pretend like he wasn't engaged.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. "How can you _say _that, when you're-?" I couldn't finish, I was so mad. "Never talk to me again."

I started to walk away again, but he caught my shoulder and pulled me to face him. "Please," he pleaded. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

I swallowed, trying to stop myself from crying. "You're…" I trailed off as I watched him grab my hand, pull a pen from his pocket and start writing on my skin.

_555-812-…_

I yanked my hand from out of his reach, and the last few numbers smeared, leaving a trail of blue down my wrist.

"If you want to know what's going on with me," I said, indignantly. "Then you might want to speak to Paul Slater. I hear he's on the guest list to your wedding."

And then I turn on my heel and leave before he can stop me.


	6. June

**Wow! 20 reviews! Woop!**

**Thank you so much, guys. Be that nice to me again? This chapter is "June" - the month of my birthday, so you _have _to be nice, oui? Hope you enjoy. Enough of the angsty stuff. Here's some JS fluff.**

* * *

**The Stroke of Midnight**

_**June**_

Things got better. I mean, I finally stopped crashing on Cee-Cee's sofa, and started sleeping in my own bed again. I went to school, spending my evenings studying for my looming exams instead of dating. Things were looking up.

O.K, I tell a lie.

Things were crap.

As much as I hated to admit it, I missed Jesse. Some nights I missed him so much that my heart begged for him. But I couldn't call him, even if my pride would let me, because I had no number, no e-mail address, or an address of any kind. Instead I wallowed, accompanied by the occasional tub of Ben and Jerry's - Cee-Cee dropped by regularly to ensure I was fully stocked - and tried to pretend that Jesse had never existed.

It was a day at the beginning of June, I think - though I hadn't turned by calendar over since April - when things began to change. I shuffled over to the freezer to collect my tub of ice-cream for the day to find that I was out. Not even an empty tub was there. I groaned, and slammed the freezer door shut in frustration. This meant that I was going to be forced to venture outside.

And on a _Saturday._

Throwing my (very limited) collection of designer-labelled wear aside, I chose to dress in sweat pants and an old T-shirt of my dad's, reading _Homeport, Menemsha, Fresh Seafood All Year Round_. I mean, it wasn't as if I was going to run into anyone who actually cared what I looked like.

Scrabbling for my keys whilst trying to do up my unco-operative trainers, I fell out my front door and shut it hurriedly, before adjusting myself and praying that nobody noticed the embarrassing display. It's funny, because right then I thought that my day couldn't get any worse, and things were definitely going to improve.

After my car refused to work, I walked to the bus-stop, where it stunk of urine and I had three old ladies looking at me like it was somehow my fault. Needless to say, I found a seat as far from them as I could when the bus finally arrived. Once it pulled up at the stop outside the store, I hurried to make sure I was the first one off.

I pulled out my list, reading the various items I'd scrawled on it before getting dressed:

_Ice-cream_

_More ice-cream (preferably not vanilla)_

_Midol_

_Ice-cream_

I headed to the freezer-area of the store, as it seemed to be a priority. Lifting out several tubs of ice-cream - cookie dough, of course - I suddenly spotted something that made my heart go colder than the ice-cream I'd left sitting in my hand in shock.

Jesse was the other end of the aisle...

Hand-in-hand with a dark-headed girl who I'd never seen before.

It had to be the infamous Maria.

The ice-cream tumbled into the cart and I swivelled it around so that I was out of his sight before he'd even realised I was there. Or so I hoped. I hid behind a display, watching as Maria lifted out several low-cal frozen meals, whilst Jesse watched, uninterested. Though their hands were linked, Jesse's was relaxed, whereas Maria clung on tight like she was afraid he would get away.

As they came closer, I took a step back.

"Miss!" A shop-boy called out from behind me. I waved a hand in his direction, my eyes still firmly fixed on Jesse and Maria. She wasn't that pretty, considering she was related to him. I mean, sure, her hair was shiny but that was just down to good shampooing...

"Miss!"

"Sssh!" I hissed, warningly, still not looking behind me. "Can you keep it down?" I took another step backwards.

"Miss-"

Bam. I walked into the display of cardboard boxes behind me. Sanitary products everywhere.

I glanced up, mortified, to see Jesse look in my direction and frown confusedly.

And then he waves.

Oh dear God.

* * *

"Nice to see you making a scene for once, Susannah," Jesse said, as he bent down to help me re-stack the boxes of tampons. 

"I don't need your help, Jesse," I replied, before reading the print on the side of the box, before blushing. "Especially stacking... _these_." Jesse grinned, before straightening and placing the last box neatly at the top of the pile.

"It's fine," he answered. "Maria - she's my friend -has gone searching down a different aisle anyway. Apparently there's a new range of slimming milkshakes about that just about _everyone _has tried." I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean fiancee?" I asked, with just a hint of venom in my tone, before turning to walk away. I heard Jesse sigh, but he didn't attempt to pull me back to face him. Instead he spoke lowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her, _querida_." I whirled around furiously.

"Listen, _amigo_," I spat, angrily. "You have no right to call me... whatever you were calling me, O.K? Because as far as I'm concerned, we aren't anything to each other anymore. You _lied _to me. So I don't owe you anything." Jesse shook his head.

"I wasn't engaged to her the last time we met, alright?" he asked. "The last time we met I didn't even know that I was part of an arranged marriage." I froze, unable to respond intelligently.

"Hmpf," was all I really came up with.

"Can I explain?" Jesse's dark eyes were pleading. "Can I take you out to dinner, and tell you my side of the story?" I paused, before considering this.

"...Fine." I was reluctant. "But I can leave whenever I want."

"Of course," Jesse responded, before he spotted Maria and started to walk away. "Eight o'clock," he mouthed, as she took his arm. "The park." I nodded, watching miserably as the super-skinny Maria led him away.

* * *

"I look stupid," I decided, shaking my hair free of all the grips Cee-Cee had pinned to my head. "I look like a... camel." Cee-Cee frowned, before removing the remaining grips. 

"Don't be stupid," she told me, before inspecting my reflection in the mirror critically. "Well...yeah. You kinda did."

"I'll just wear it loose," I replied, running a brush through my hair for about the tenth time that evening. I glanced at the clock. "Crap, it's quarter to. Do I look O.K?" Cee-Cee nodded.

"If you come home tonight without him," she said. "Then he must be gay. _Must _be."

I rolled my eyes. "Jesse won't be coming home with me," I told her. "He's not that kinda guy." She waved a hand impatiently.

"Go, go," she urged me. "Have fun on your date." I couldn't resist a smile.

"I will."

I stepped out into the pleasantly warm night air - the fog hadn't started to roll in yet - and flagged down a cab. I wasn't to walk in my brand-new (almost) Manolo Blahniks.

"Hello there," Jesse greeted me, kissing my cheek. He presented a single rose, like that day before Valentine's Day. "You look beautiful." I admired the sight before me - Jesse in jeans.

"You too," I replied, truthfully.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm, and I took it.

He led me to a beautiful restaurant, where the _maitre d' _welcomed us warmly. As we sat down, Jesse pulled out my seat for me, and handed me a menu. I chose carefully, not wanting to add too much to the cost or to my minty-fresh breath. I decided eventually on a house salad.

"I'm marrying her for a reason, Susannah," Jesse said, solemnly, handing the waiter our menus. "I wouldn't go along with this just because my parents said so." I frowned.

"What is this reason?" I asked. "Are you saying you _don't _love her?"

"How could I?" His stare on me was still. "When I love you?" My breath was taken away. He reached for my hand. "I know we haven't known each other that long, Susannah," he continued gravely. "But every day that I'm not with you it doesn't feel like a day at all. More like a year. You have no idea how happy I was to see that it was you who had knocked over that display." I didn't trust myself to say anything new.

"Wh-what is the reason?" I repeated. Jesse took a deep breath.

"My parents are threatening to cut me off," he explained. "If I don't marry Maria, I'll have no share in the money that they are planning to leave for me and my sisters." I felt digusted, repelled by the man who had just told me he loved me. Clearly he cared more for material things than for a woman.

"Jesse," I said, shaking my head. "You know, it's funny. I never had you down as greedy."

Jesse's eyes widened indignantly. "No, no, Susannah!" he cried. "I'm not greedy. I.. I just _need _the money. Working like I do doesn't give me a lot, and one day I want to provide a large house for a family I love."

"You won't have a family you love," I whispered. "If you marry Maria." I stood up to leave. "Goodbye Jesse." I pulled out the chair and began to leave the restaurant. Before long, however, I heard Jesse chasing after me. I shouldn't have been surprised, really.

"Susannah." His breath was ragged as he pulled me close to him and kissed me deeply, running his hands through my hair. I traced a finger up his elbow, getting lost in the moment, forgetting that he in fact belonged to someone else...

That he was engaged.

I broke away.

"Jesse." My conscience caught up with me. "I can't-"

"Please," he begged. "I'll find a way to work things out. Please stay with me." I put a finger to my lips, savouring the kiss that happened only seconds ago. The kiss was too good just to forget - it was better than the embrace on New Year's Eve.

"O.K," I replied, quietly. "I'll...I'll stay with you."

"Can I give you my number?" he asked, and I glanced at the bare skin on my hand before rummaging in my bag for a piece of paper.

"Sure," I answered, giving him a serviette I had collected at Dairy Queen. "Here, you can write it on this. It took me days to get that nasty blue pen off." He grinned.

"I'll see you soon, Susannah," he said, kissing my cheek wistfully. "Hopefully sooner."

"Hopefully," I replied, before turning and leaving.


	7. July

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy :-) And, in case someone of you haven't worked it out, this is now going to be updated more than once a month. So "Autumn"? You can keep your endearments, ha ha ha.**

**Enjoy!**

**One note - the italics are third person. **

* * *

**The Stroke of Midnight**

_**July**_

_Ring, ring._

I groaned and rolled over in my bed, clutching at the phone on my bedside table and holding it to my ears, my eyes still closed.

"Hello?" My voice was groggy.

"Good morning, _querida_." A pleasant voice filled my ear and shivers shot down my spine. I smiled and snuggled down in my covers before responding.

"Good morning, Jesse," I replied. "And what on earth possessed you to call me at nine o'clock in the morning on a Saturday?" I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and sat up. 

Jesse sounded confused. "Susannah," he said, carefully. "It isn't Saturday – it's Friday. And I just called before you had to go to school."

Oh my God.

I covered the mouthpiece and swore colourfully, jumping out of bed and searching for my jeans. A faint buzz came from the phone as I threw it onto the bed. 

"_Querida_?"

Jeans, jeans, jeans….found them.

T-shirt?

"_Querida_? Are you alright?"

I glanced at the clock – a couple of minutes past nine. I had to be in class by nine-thirty. Hopping around on one foot as I pulled on my slides, I seized the phone and replied in what was a calm voice.

"I'm fine. Just…you know. Cat troubles." I held my breath, hoping that he would buy that.

"Susannah, Spike lives at your mother's house. You aren't allowed cats in the dormitory." I sighed, and walked into the bathroom with the handset still pressed to my ear. I read the note that my roommate had left on my mirror.

_Suze – didn't wake u up, u looked peaceful. But shouldn't u be getting ready?_

So kind.

"Yes," I settled for saying. "But you know, had to text my mom to make sure he was O.K..." I glanced at the clock again worriedly. "I'm really sorry, Jess, but I gotta go, late for class-"

"Susannah." I paused, my hand poised mid-air ready to hang up. 

"Yes?"

"Are you available tonight?" I hunted for my diary, before finding that tonight was free. "Good. I'd like to take you out tonight." I grinned.

"Perfect. I'll see you about eight?" I asked.

"Yes," Jesse agreed, before hanging up. I hung up too, and then made my way out of my dorm room and then across campus like my ass was on fire. 

Skidding to an ungracious halt outside my class, I collided with a stranger who was muscular and extremely tall. Turning pink and bowing my head embarrassedly, I looked up to apologize, before I realised that I knew exactly who I'd bumped into, and an apology was not all he would be looking for from me.

"Susannah Simon," he said, smoothly, showing his white even teeth. "I guess it's been a couple of months." He held out his brown hand. I looked at it pointedly, before he withdrew it again, grinning seductively. 

"Hi Paul," I replied in a quiet voice. "If you'd excuse me, I'd like to get to class."

"Not even a sorry?" he called after me. "You know, you could be leaving a bruise."

"I'm sorry." I turned around. "Really. For bumping into you and everything. But I really gotta go." He jogged after me and stood in front, blocking my way into my class. I could already see my professor setting up. 

"You O.K now?" he asked me, making a crying motion down his cheek as – I'm guessing – some kind of re-enactment of my behaviour that night. "You were pretty upset."

I blushed again. "I'm fine," I assured him. "I guess I was a little tired. And the whole wedding thing kinda caught me off guard. But that's all fine now, seeing as-" I clamped a hand over my mouth. Paul eyed me suspiciously.

Oops.

"Yeah," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "The wedding. That's at, like, the beginning of September, isn't it?" My stomach flipped. It was less than two months away. Why hadn't Jesse broken it off with Maria yet?

"Yeah," I echoed quietly. "I guess it is."

"Anyway…" Paul changed the subject quickly. I could tell he was uncomfortable about discussing Maria De Silva. "I was wondering if you were busy at all tonight." I frowned. Paul Slater was asking me out?

"Oh, I'm sorry," I answered, trying to make my way past him. "But I have plans with a friend." Paul struck out a hand and grabbed hold of my shoulder. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Not a boyfriend, I hope?" I paused, considering my options. If I told him I had a boyfriend, he would demand who it was. And then I'd be going against what I told him all those months ago – that I hated Jesse De Silva.

"No. My best friend Cee-Cee."

Why would it bother me, lying to Paul Slater? I mean, sure, he took care of me that one night. But one good thing didn't make him a good person. Just like one little lie didn't make me a bad person.

Paul seemed to buy this. "O.K then," he said. "Then I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess so." I went to walk away, before something snagged at my curiosity. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Paul smirked. "Calm down, Miss Paranoia. I was bringing my brother Jack here – his ride broke down." 

"Oh." I blushed. "O.K." I nodded at him, before making my way into class. The lesson had already begun, and my professor scowled at me as I hurried up the steps to my seat.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Simon," he said. I sank into my seat and sighed. 

"No problem," I murmured back, and those around me tittered.

Things weren't going my way today. But at least I had the date with Jesse to look forward to.

* * *

I fingered the end of my dress nervously as I waited on my bed for a knock on my door. It was ridiculous – I'd spoken to Jesse every morning since our dinner over a month ago. But this was the first time I'd been out on another big date since – our meetings beforehand had been brief as I'd been busy with school and Jesse was on call a lot in order to earn some more money. I figured tonight he must be telling me something big.

"Knock, knock." My stomach flipped as I jumped up to answer the door. There stood Jesse – in a tux, of course – looking more handsome than ever. I grabbed my clutch and pulled the door behind me, leaning forwards to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Hello, there," I said, smiling.

"You look beautiful," he told me, before offering his arm. I slipped my hand around his arm and he led me to his car, opening the door for me. Part of the traditional girl inside me loved how he did this – acted like a gentleman. I climbed into the car and sat back, resting my head against the headrest. 

"So," I said conversationally as Jesse climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Are you going to tell me where you're taking me tonight?"

"You know," Jesse replied teasingly. "I think I'm going to leave it as a surprise." I trembled in excitement.

"A surprise?" I repeated. "Wow. Must be some occasion." He grinned, and turned left – which definitely surprised me. All the nicer restaurants were to the right.

Oh, God. Please don't tell me the surprise is a greasy slice of pizza or something.

The longer he kept driving, the more nervous I got. Where was he taking me? The further he drove out of town the more ideas I had to keep eliminating from my list of guesses.

"Here we are," he said, eventually, and the car came to a stop. Before us was a nightclub – or more specifically, the nightclub where we first met. I stared at it with my mouth open.

"This is…" I began.

"– the place where we first met," Jesse finished for me. "And it's ours for the whole night – I booked it privately." I stared at him in awe.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked excitedly. "This is – this is unbelievable!" I paused. "But where did you get the money?" He smiled.

"Now that, my dear Susannah," he said. "Is the beauty of overtime." I leant over the gearstick to kiss him deeply. "I love you," he murmured into my lips.

"I love you too."

We walked into the nightclub and I admired the vast open space – unfamiliarly empty. Spirals of coloured lights danced across the floor and a DJ stood at the far end spinning a disc cheerfully. Jesse offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?" I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. 

"Well," I teased, pretending to consider saying no. "…If you insist." I took his hand and he held me close. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"This is really wonderful, Jesse," I whispered in his ear, before he spun me gently. "I can't believe it." 

"I just wanted to show you how much I cared about you," he said, simply. "You mean the world to me, Susannah." I ducked my head, embarrassed. And then I looked up, frowning slightly.

"Do I mean enough to break it off with Maria?" I chewed my lip, wondering if I should have said anything. Jesse's forehead crinkled.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusedly.

"You and Maria," I expanded. "You… you are going to break it off with her, right?" He dropped my hands and rubbed his forehead, frustrated.

"Susannah, it's complicated-" he began, but I interrupted him.

"You know what?" I demanded, collecting my purse from a chair and making my way out of the club again. "This is what I really can't believe. I am _not _going to be the other woman, Jesse. I love you, but I don't… I _won't_ love if you're still with her."

Jesse stood staring at me, words failing him. 

"You promised me things would work out," I said, quietly. "It doesn't seem to me like you're doing much towards that promise."

I walked out into the cold air, and reached the sidewalk, breathing hard.

"Taxi!" I yelled, waving frantically as one came down the road. It came to a juddering halt, just as Jesse reached me at the sidewalk. "No, Jesse. I'm not talking to you until you break things off with Maria." I opened the door to the taxi. "And if you don't break things off with her… have a nice life."

"Susannah," Jesse pleaded, his voice breaking. 

"You heard me," I said, before ducking into the taxi and closing the door behind me. Jesse jumped back onto the pavement, watching me disappear down the road.

* * *

_Jesse De Silva ran a hand through his hair again, furious – but mostly with himself. A loud buzz told him his phone was ringing, and he fished it out of his pockets with a knot in his stomach – it had to be Susannah. She was calling him, and he'd have a chance to explain…_

_**Maria Calling.**_

_He released a loud yell of anguish, before throwing his phone as far as he could into the oncoming traffic. A satisfying crunch filled the air and the phone stopped ringing. Jesse collapsed onto the sidewalk, sobbing into his hands._

_He had just made the worst mistake of his life. He had let the most important woman in the world to him go._

I sat in the back of the taxi, sighing deeply. I felt a single warm tear trickle down my cheek and rubbed it away hastily. The cab driver caught my eye in the rear-view mirror.

"What residence hall are you currently in, miss?" he asked me, in reference to which direction he should take at the lights. I considered.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "But I've changed my mind. Could you take me somewhere else instead?" He nodded eagerly.

"Anywhere you want, miss," he said. I chewed my lip.

"Scenic Drive?"

_Jesse De Silva let himself in and slammed the front door shut angrily. Maria scuttled in the hallway, looking anxious._

_"Are you alright, Jesse?" Jesse looked up, expressionless, and caught sight of the glittering ring on her finger. His stomach did a somersault. Maria frowned concernedly. "Jesse?"_

_He shook his head. "No," he replied. "I'm not alright." He dropped his keys onto the bottom stair and stared levelly at his fiancée. "Maria, we need to talk."_

I got out of the taxi – after the several-minute-long drive down the extremely long driveway – and admired the house. It was a structure made mostly from glass, and sparkled slightly in the moonlight. I paid the cab driver and he started the journey back towards the gate. I took a step towards the front door, nervously.

I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it.

And then he did.

He stood there in the doorway, smiling at me.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked.

_Maria's voice broke. "You're…you're…breaking up with me?"_

_Jesse released her hands and looked at his feet._

_"Yes. I'm sorry."_

Paul poured me a glass of wine and I sat back in his leather sofa. He sat beside me and sipped his own glass.

"So… why are you here?" he asked. Not demanding an answer exactly… maybe, more out of curiosity.

I paused, before setting my glass of wine down on the coffee table. 

And leaning forwards to kiss him softly on the lips.


	8. August

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think that last chapter had the most amount of reviews yet this fic, so I am so unbelievably grateful. O.K, shamless advertising time! I have an account on Fiction Press now, and have written an original fiction... (waits for gasps). Yes, yes, I know. Me? Writing something other than Fanfiction? Anyways, if any of you want to compare and contrast my OF with my FF, my penname is Miss Millie, and the story is Who We Are. There's a link to my profile page on FP on my FF profile page (Keep up!).**

**This is to all my readers, especially "Autumn", who I fear I may have upset in last chapter's author's note. I'm sorry! I truly appreciative each and every review.**

**And Megan - sorry about the setting in the latter part of this chappie. I tried to keep it short.**

* * *

**The Stroke of Midnight**

_**August**_

_**"So," Paul said, conversationally, as he walked into his bedroom that next morning. "Is this going to be a regular thing – you crashing at my place? Just so as I can work my calendar around it." I grinned, and sat up, taking the glass of water he had handed me.**_

_**"I'm sorry," I replied, massaging my head. "God, how many glasses of wine did I drink last night?" He settled beside me on the bed, and plucked a bed from his bedside table.**_

_**"Oh, I don't know," he answered teasingly. "I guess I kinda lost count after the seventh." My eyes widened.**_

**Seventh**_**?" I echoed, and he chuckled. Tossing his book to the end of the bed he took my hand in his and kissed it gently.**_

_**"Suze, I'm kidding." I relaxed slightly, and took a tentative sip of water. The book had opened to the inside cover, and I couldn't help reading what somebody had scrawled inside:**_

_Paul,_

_Happy 16__th__ Birthday!_

_I love you…_

_Maria_

_xxx_

_**"Paul?" I asked, eyes still on the book. He looked up from where he had been kissing each one of my fingers separately. **_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**I swallowed. "Could you tell me again about you and Maria?" He sat up, confusedly. **_

_**"Me and Maria?" he repeated for clarity, and I nodded. "I told you before, Suze. I… was in love with her, but it didn't work out. And now she's getting married to that cousin of hers." **_

_**"You never told me you guys were together," I replied, and he followed my gaze to the book, snapping it shut and throwing it on the floor. My eyes finally met his. "Did you date?"**_

_**"Yes – before he too her away from me," he answered bitterly. "But I don't see how any of this is relevant, really, Suze." I shook my head.**_

_**"I'm sorry," I said again for the second time that morning. "It just kinda seems that Maria De Silva is appearing a lot in my life at the moment." Paul cuddled closer to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. **_

_**"I lost her to Jesse De Silva," he said, and I feel the bitter resentment in his voice. "But I'm never going to lose you to him or anyone."**_

_**Suddenly, it was official: Paul and I were a couple.**_

_**"Mmhmm," I mused, but my gut twinged in guilt.**_

Three weeks passed without much happening. Paul took me on several dates, all of which were pretty comfortable. We drank wine, ate good food, and every time ended with a polite kiss. He didn't push me for anything more, and I didn't give it to him.

Our fourth date in that time was going exceedingly well. The one thing I had to give to Paul, was that he was romantic. He'd arranged a horse and cart to take us to this beautiful Italian restaurant – accompanying violins and candlelit dinner included – and now he was kissing me goodnight outside my dorm room.

"Good night," he murmured into my lips for the tenth time. "I'll call you."

"O.K," I replied, because truth be told, I was getting a little sleepy. "I'll hear from you soon." I went to move away, but he took my by the wrists and started kissing me all over again. And I had to wait until he was finished before I could try to escape again.

I mean, I like Paul. But like I said, I was tired. I was also running out of saliva.

Eventually, I slid my key through the door to my dorm room and pushed it open, to find my room-mate Carrie sitting cross-legged on her bed, sifting through her notes.

"Hey," she said, as I dumped my purse on my own bed. "You got a message. The guy sounds cute." I rolled my eyes. Paul had called already?

I pressed play, and found to my surprise that it wasn't Paul who had left a message at all.

"Hello, _querida_?" There was a cough. "Is – is this recording? I can never tell…" I couldn't help laughing. "Anyway, Susannah, please call me back. There's something urgent I need to talk to you about." I considered, before sighing.

And pressing _delete._

"Oh, you heartbreaker," Carrie teased. I watched my last contact with Jesse disappeared.

_5…4…3…2…1…__**Deleted.**_

* * *

"O.K," said Cee-Cee, waltzing into the kitchen of my mom's house, with a pleading look on her face. "I…kinda need you to do me a favour." I stopped chewing the cereal I was eating and studied her face, trying to work out the severity of the favour. I dropped my spoon.

"Favour?" I echoed, a little tentatively.

Cee-Cee nodded. "You know my Aunt Pru's dog…"

Oh, no.

I shook my head indignantly. "There is no way, Cee-Cee. I'm house-sitting for my Mom whilst she's in Milwaukee with Andy for this reporter's conference, but I am _not _dog-sitting for you." Cee-Cee batted her eyelashes. "I won't." She fell to her knees and made a praying motion. "I can't." She took my hand and squeezed it. I sighed. "Fine." I had surrendered.

"Thank you," Cee-Cee replied, standing up. "Aunt Pru's on holiday somewhere – probably staying in a cave in Central Asia – and she's given me and Adam her dog to look after. The thing is…" She was collecting her keys and walking towards the front door, like she was trying to escape before I changed my mind. "Adam and I have this business dinner tonight – he's trying to get a promotion-"

"Again?" She ignored me.

"And we really can't have a smelly old mutt wandering around the dinner table." She was halfway down the driveway now, and I've followed her there. I watched as she opened the back passenger door to her car, and a large … dog, I guess is the appropriate word, leapt out, shaking its fur frantically. Once it had hit the floor, it began scratching its matted fur with its foot. I pulled a face.

"His name is Leo," Cee-Cee told me apologetically. She lifted up his amethyst-studded collar to show me his name tag. "And I am so, so sorry."

I went to pat its head in greeting, before deciding not to. "Do I… have to touch it?" I asked. Leo was still scratching his ear. O.K, this thing was living in the garden.

"Him!" Cee-Cee corrected me defensively. "But, no. He's pretty good at just following a voice." She handed me his leash, as well as three tins of dog food and a metal bowl for his water. "Adam'll come and get him tomorrow."

I took the things from her reluctantly, before whistling to Leo, he sat up straight guiltily. "Come on," I said, with a jerk of the head. I turned to Cee-Cee. "If your man doesn't turn up tomorrow, prepare to be a widow." She laughed, like it was a joke, and then climbed into her car, giving me a friendly wave before backing out of the drive.

"Oh, no," I said to Leo, who was getting ideas about exploring my Mom's Pottery Barn-decorated living room. "You're not going in there." I dumped his food in the kitchen, but kept his bowl and attached his leash to his ridiculous collar. "We're going to the beach."

X

It wasn't too bad, tugging around a stinky dog who was in need of a bath. Sure, I got a lot of bad looks from the Kelly Prescotts of the world, but Leo was having a fun time, and it pretty much guaranteed he would just sleep his way to tomorrow morning now.

Hell, even I was having fun. It had been a while since I could just hang out at the beach, due to exam stress and boyfriends. I let the sun tan my whitening skin and the sea lick my ankles. It was the best afternoon I'd had in ages.

Eventually though, Leo got tired, and started pulling me towards the parking lot. I heeded, feeling a little dehydrated and sun-drunk myself. Once we reached my car, I poured some bottled water in Leo's bowl and drunk some out of the bottle, suddenly thirsty. I was packing up the car ready to go home before I heard someone call out my name.

"Susannah!"

Oh, God, no.

"Susannah!"

I tried ignoring it, continuing to pack up like I couldn't hear him. But he got closer – close enough, in fact, that he could tap me on the shoulder. It was Jesse De Silva, the man I thought I could erase from my life like his answer phone message.

"Jesse, go away." I slammed the boot shut, and gestured for Leo to hop into the back seat. He persisted.

"Susannah," he said, for the third time. "There's something important I have to tell you." I whirled around, my hair whipping both him and me in the face. He flinched, but didn't say anything.

"I don't want an invitation to your lousy wedding, thank you very much," I said scathingly, before turning around again. I heard him sigh.

"This isn't about my wedding," he said, and I could tell that he was getting annoyed already. "This isn't about Maria at all."

"Speaking of Señorita Skankface," I replied, coldly. "Shouldn't you be with your fiancée right about now?" He placed a furious hand on my car, and I could see his muscles tensing.

"Fine," he decided, eventually, and he removed his hand. "I was just going to warn you about something you might not want to know about your new _boyfriend_, but if you don't want to listen that's fine. _Fine_." He started to walk away.

"What?" I demanded. "How did you even know I was dating him?"

"I have my sources, Susannah," he said, facing me again. "And they know a lot more about him than you do." I shook my head.

"You're lying to me," I replied. "You're lying because you're so damn freaking immature, and you're jealous." Jesse shrugged.

"Believe what you will," he said. I released a roar of anguish, climbing into my car and slamming the door shut dramatically. What the hell was he playing at? He didn't know Jack about Paul – he probably hadn't even seen him since high school! He had Maria, and now he just wanted to taunt him.

I shook my head irately, before starting the engine.

The jerk. I was better off without him.


	9. September

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means so much. I'm sorry that the plot doesn't really move much in the first half, but the second should clear up your questions from the previous chapter. Enjoy! There'll be fluff in the next, promise.**

**The Stroke of Midnight**

_**September**_

I woke to the sound of my dorm door being shut loudly, and sat up wildly before, after a few confused minutes, finally working out what the noise had been. My roommate had just left for class, and today, I guess she was in a particularly bad mood.

I was just about to lie back down and catch an extra 40 winks – it was Saturday, after all – before the calendar that Carrie and I had hung up on our communal mirror on the opposite wall caught my eye. I had circled September 2nd with red pen, several times. Jesse and Maria's wedding.

Today.

This definitely called for some ice-cream.

Really, I was just punishing myself. Why had I even bothered to highlight it in the first place? It wasn't like I was ever planning to go. I was trying to let go of Jesse, no matter how unsuccessful it was proving to be. I had to forget him – I had Paul now. Handsome, rich, generous… _Perfect _Paul.

I dressed, not really paying much attention to what I put on. I ran a comb through my hair before leaving, grabbing my purse as I went. I planned to buy more ice-cream, the supply in the mini-fridge Carrie and I shared was running low…

Well, if you counted three full cartons running low.

Oh, give me a break. The love of my life was getting married, and I needed to distract myself. Otherwise, I would just spend my day moping in my dorm-room. Possibly listening to cheesy nineties music and hugging my pillow.

As I was on my way to the supermarket, however, I became sidetracked as I drove past the church that Jesse and Maria were supposed to be getting married in today at noon. However, now, at eleven-fifteen, there were no signs of activity, no sign reading "De Silva-De Silva Wedding". Instead, the white lettering read a completely different name entirely – and I hardly doubted that Jesse would have lied to me about his surname.

So I found myself pulling over and inspecting the lettering, confusedly. This _was _the right church, I'd read it on the invitation all those months ago at Paul's house. Had the wedding been postponed for a day or two? Moved forward? I hadn't seen Jesse since that day at the beach, so I had no idea. I took one last perplexed look at the sign, inspected the lifeless church one last time, before turning to leave, and collided with something tall and handsome.

Just my luck.

"Susannah?"

Jesse placed his hands on my shoulder and held me in front of him, like he had to inspect me before he could accept that it well and truly was me. His forehead creased.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, and I cocked my head, raising an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied. "Why aren't you inside, preparing for the big day?" He sighed, and placed his hands in his pockets. I put a hand on my hip, waiting for an answer.

"There is no wedding, _querida_," he answered, and my stomach did a somersault. "Maria and I… we broke up." My eyes widened in surprise.

"When was this?" I asked him, and he looked at the floor ashamedly.

"Two months ago," he said, and the next thing I knew my hand had hit his face hard, turning his tanned cheek an angry shade of red. He didn't retaliate, and stood still, his eyes still on the floor.

"Two months ago," I repeated in a monotone, shaking my head in disbelief. "And you didn't feel like telling me. Didn't think you could, you know, mention it in passing or anything." He tried to interrupt defensively, but I spoke over him. "No, Jesse, there is no excuse for that. You told me you _loved _me, and you knew how I felt about you. We could have been together."

"We can still be together," Jesse replied, taking my hand in his. "We could start it right now." I shook my head, tearing my head out of his grip.

"I have Paul now," I said. "Paul is the man I… love. He wants me, Jesse, and unlike you, he was not engaged when we got together. Or pretended to still be engaged. Whatever."

"He still loves her, you know," Jesse said, his stare in my direction so intense I almost felt on fire. "As much as you want to believe he's yours, he still loves her." I didn't have to ask who he meant when referring to "her." I'd read that passage in his book, I'd listened when he'd spoken on her. But I'd also listened to the time when he vowed he would never lose me.

I turned my back and got into my car. I couldn't help wondering how many times I would see Jesse, despite my vow to never talk to him again. I also wondered how many furious confrontations it would result in. I hoped not too many. I couldn't take much more.

* * *

"Suze?" Paul's voice echoed into his large, modern kitchen from the lounge. "Is that you?"

"The one and only," I replied, lifting the several cartons of ice-cream I'd bought onto his kitchen surface. "I bought you some ice-cream." I didn't have the stomach for it anymore. On my way home from the store, I had begun reliving mine and Jesse's previous conversation, and had started to feel nauseous.

"Oh." Paul was now by my side. "Thanks." I couldn't help noticing the coolness in his voice. Also, normally by now he had kissed my cheek, and various other parts of my face. But today he kept his lips to himself.

"Paul?" I asked, leaving the bags where they were. "Are you O.K?"

"You lied," he said. "You lied when you told me you didn't like Jesse De Silva." I stiffened, and went back to lifting the groceries out of the plastic bags. He closed his hand over mine, rendering me still. "Suze."

"Why does it matter?" I asked. "So I know Jesse, and we were friends." Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Were?" he repeated. "You mean you haven't seen him in a while? You're not even friends?" I shook my head. "When was the last time you saw him?"

I considered. "Months ago," I lied. "Back in… June? July?"

"Liar!" Paul roared, and I jumped possible inches into the air. "Don't you dare lie to me, Suze! I know that you've seen him recently. In fact, you even saw him this morning, outside the basilica. I know that he took your hand in his; I know that you were even together at some point this year. I know that you were in love with him."

"How?" I asked, tentatively. "How could you know this?" I narrowed my eyes. "Have you been spying on me? God, it's like I don't have any privacy-" I tried to walk away, but he slammed a hand on top of mine on the work surface, causing the skin to sting.

"I have my sources," he growled, and I sighed throatily. Men and their sources.

"Well then tell your sources to leave me the hell alone," I retorted. "Because, yes, Paul, I was with Jesse this morning. Somehow I found myself at the church where he was meant to be getting married in this morning, and we talked. And yes, I was in love with him. He wanted to get back together with me, because you know what? He's not even getting married any more. But I told him no, Paul. I told him no because I'm with you. But if you're just going to accuse me of cheating-" My dramatic speech was cut off as Paul pulled me violently into a kiss, and his hands scrabbled at my face yearningly.

"Paul," I argued, trying to push him off. "Paul, stop-" He pressed me against the work surface, his waist pinning me in place as he continued to ravage me. "Paul!"

"Hey!"

From the doorway to the kitchen came an angry voice. Paul peeled off me and I saw that it was Jesse, in all his cop garb. What the hell was he doing here?

"Get off her," he ordered, before throwing back his fist and punching Paul right in the nose. I heard the crunch of crushed nasal cartilage and blood spurted everywhere, soiling the beige carpet. Jesse turned to me. "Are you O.K?"

"I'm fine," I answered, stunned, before watching Jesse signal to his two accompanying police officers.

"Check his room," he told them, and they did so, with a nod of the head. Jesse then seized Paul, who was still doubled up in supposed agony – wuss – and twisted his arms behind his back, handcuffing them. "Paul Slater, you are under arrest, for suspected drug use and distribution." The two officers reappeared; holding several bags of what I assumed was drugs. "You have the right to remain silent."

"Is this what you were trying to tell me?" I demanded, my voice getting squeakier by the second. "About Paul?" Jesse nodded, before shoving Paul roughly in the direction of his colleagues.

"I have to go," he said, as the two other cops dragged Paul out of the house.

"I'm so sorry-" I tried to say, but he shook me off. "Jesse, please!"

I followed him out of the house, but he was already in the driver's seat of the police car. I watched him back out of the driveway, before running to the phone and dialling Cee-Cee's number.


	10. October

**A/N - Come on, you guys. 10 reviews for last chapter?? Of course, I value each and every one of them, I'm just kinda wondering where all my readers went. Have I scared you all away with the lack of Jesse-and-Suzeness? Well, I hope I can lure you back with this chapter, full-on fluff. Enjoy!**

**The Stroke of Midnight**

_**October**_

Another tall, dark-haired male entered the cafeteria, and my stomach gave yet another somersault, before I realised – for possibly the fiftieth time – that it wasn't Jesse. I sat back down again; taking a sip from my seventh glass of water since I'd arrived, and went back to tapping nervously on the desk.

"Suze," Carrie said, not looking up from the textbook she was reading from. "Will you knock it off? You're driving me insane." I took a deep breath and unravelled the note from Jesse that had been balled up in my hand. I read his black swirly handwriting again and again, looking for some comfort in his words and the fact that he had touched the same piece of paper that I was holding now.

_**We need to talk**_**.**

O.K, I'll admit it. Not the most promising words in the world. And yes, they were generally followed with "I think we should take a break" or "this isn't working out for me", but as Jesse and I were no longer involved in a romantic relationship, I chose to think optimistically. But it was kinda hard telling my nervous stomach that.

I wished that I had the note I had sent him in response to squeeze in my other hand – Jesse's note was currently acting as stress ball. I picked up Carrie's apple – much to her annoyance – and squeezed that, anxiously. She rolled her eyes at me, before turning back to her notes. She had an Art History midterm just around the corner.

_Dormitory Cafeteria,_ I'd written back eagerly. _1:30pm__._

It was now 1:45, and I was worried. Jesse was never late; more punctual than I ever was, arriving on – and sometimes even before – the dot, whereas I was consistently running behind. I'd even been late for my own birth.

And then I spotted him – running a tanned hand through his thick, crisp hair as he forced his way past a group of swooning freshmen, and shooting me a dazzling smile as he reached me. He took my cool hands in his, warming them instantly.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said. "Something came up at the police station just as I was leaving – there was no one to cover me." I shook my head forgivingly, losing myself as always in those dark eyes of his. I clung to his hands, thankful for any display of affection he was giving me, after we'd departed so coldly last month after Paul's arrest.

And speaking of Paul…

"How is he?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate. "Paul, I mean." Jesse shrugged, and, to my disappointment, releasing my fingers.

"He's scared stupid of being in jail," he replied. "I don't think we'll ever have much trouble with him again with drugs. He's awaiting trial for a sentence of three months, but he's on bail, for whoever can afford him. His parents are in Puerto Rico, and it doesn't look like they're in a hurry to return." I smiled sadly. I couldn't help feeling just a little bit sorry for him.

"And what about you?" I continued, waiting patiently for him to snatch my hands up in his again any second. "Are you O.K? What did you want to talk about?"

Jesse smiled at me. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright after the other week in Paul's apartment," he said. "I know it's been a while, but things have been busy at work." I nodded understandingly.

"I'm fine," I answered; I felt like some response was required. And then, fed up of waiting for him, I took his hands and squeezed them apologetically. "I'm sorry for putting you in such an awkward position with Maria, Jesse. I should have never made you choose." Jesse shook his head in disagreement.

"No," he argued. "You were right to force a decision from me. I love _you_, Susannah; I should have never let a material thing like money get in the way of that…" I kissed his hands.

"It's O.K," I replied. "But have you been cut off? Where are you living? You know, I bet I could convince Carrie to sleep somewhere else – I swear she's in with those sorority girls – and you could stay in my dorm room…" Carrie's head popped up, and Jesse chuckled, pressing a callused finger to my lips.

"Susannah, calm down," he said, gently. "I haven't been cut off just yet – another family crisis has arisen, seemingly more damaging to our family reputation." My eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"Maria has eloped with a con man," Jesse answered, matter-of-factly. "Felix Diego. It seems to have shamed the family far more than a broken engagement ever could." I couldn't resist smiling, just a little.

"Come outside with me in the sunshine, Susannah," he said, before leading me out of the cafeteria – Carrie checked out Jesse's rear end with interest as we left – and into the courtyard. We sat down on a bench and he held my hand tightly.

"I love you, _querida_," he continued, his affectionate gaze on me comfortable. "But has your past experience with men – both with me and Paul Slater – forced you to give them up completely?" I chewed on my lip, deciding to tease him.

"I'm pretty sure I have," I replied, a false sad look on my face. I shook my head thoughtfully, looking at my feet. "It's a shame, really."

Jesse let go of my hand again. "Oh," he said, simply, and a quick glance at his face told me he looked bitterly disappointed. I grinned, and stretched my legs across his lap.

"However," I added, looking as if I really had to think about. "I might make an exception in a _really _special case." Jesse brightened at these words.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, lifting me onto his lap. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do, stupid," I replied, wrapping both of my arms around his neck and gazing into those dark pools which stared so earnestly back at me. "I love you. I couldn't possibly love anyone else."

He smiled, showing his level, white teeth, before brushing a piece of hair out of my face, and taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger. He then proceeded to kiss me, just gently at first, and in small intervals, before he gave in completely and deepened the kiss, holding me tightly in his arms. I held on just as firmly, hoping with all my heart that he never, ever let go.


	11. November

**A/N Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed! I seriously hope you enjoy this chapter - I enjoyed writing it. A note to Mrs DJ Danja - here's your drama! And also to "Autumn" - I haven't heard from you in a while. I hope I didn't upset you with my author's note from a previous chapter. **

**And finally, to Megan. I hope you are enjoying your party. Or, at least, the car ride home.**

**The Stroke of Midnight**

_**November**_

"Good morning, _querida_."

I sat up to see a steaming plate of pancakes before me, complete with golden syrup and two forks. Jesse sat at the end of the bed, and handed one fork to me, before tucking in. I grinned, before doing the same. I think my taste-buds pretty much exploded as I placed my first forkful in my mouth.

"You know," Jesse said, conversationally, as I continued to stuff my face with breakfast. "I think this is my first vacation day since I started working at the police station." My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"You are kidding," I replied, but he shook his head. "Have you, like, _never _been ill?" Jesse shrugged, and helped himself to another mouthful of pancake. I surrendered my fork, now officially full. "I cannot believe you have willingly worked through a cold. I have to forgo school even if I sneeze, like, once." Jesse smiled.

"I'm glad I took it," he assured me, as if I was beginning to think otherwise. "And as if long weekends couldn't get any better, I got to spend this one with you." He made his way up to the pillows so that he could kiss me gently on the lips. "I love you," he said, against my mouth. I responded by kissing him all over again.

"I'm sorry to bring you back to work," I said, after we had finished – and by this time the pancakes (what was left of them) were officially cold. I fiddled with the duvet I was under, uncomfortably. "But I was kinda wondering… if we could visit Paul today." Jesse studied me concernedly. "Only to see how he's doing."

"Susannah…" Jesse began awkwardly. "Do you still have feelings for…?" I must have looked alarmed, as he leaned away from me a little.

"No!" I argued, almost immediately. "Of course not! I mean, I don't even I think I did in the beginning. "It's just… if what you said was true, before – you know, about not even his parents coming back from their holiday to visit him, then he must be lonely." I raised my eyebrows comically. "And if you got a lonely prisoner…" I continued cryptically. "You never know _what_ will happen." Jesse chuckled.

"Alright then, my over-imaginative Susannah," he agreed. "We'll go and visit Paul." I smiled triumphantly, before ducking back under the covers as Jesse drew the curtains. "Argh!" I said, as the sunlight poured in. "Two more minutes!"

* * *

"You can go first," I said, giving Jesse a little push into the jail. He glanced back at me in mock appreciation. "You know. Seeing as you're the guy and everything."

"So _now_ you choose to be old-fashioned," he replied, but he took the lead, pulling me behind him by my hand. He threw his police badge onto the desk as we reached it. "Officer Jesse De Silva," he said, and the person at the desk inspected it carefully, before giving a quick nod. "We'd like to see prisoner Paul Slater, please." The man at the desk frowned confusedly, before checking the computer to his left.

"He's been released, sir," he said, politely. "Over the weekend, by the looks of things. Someone posted his bail." Jesse matched his bewildered frown, before replying.

"Can you check with your colleague, please? Perhaps you have the wrong file." The man's fists curled, but he turned and yelled to his unseen colleague.

"Earl! Come check this computer!" Another man with a ginger toupee appeared and twirled his moustache thoughtfully.

"What was the name?" he asked, and Jesse gave it to him. The same file came up. "Released yesterday, Officer," he replied. "Paul Slater, crimes of drug possession and distribution. Bail posted by a Mr. Jack Slater." My grip on Jesse's hand tightened nervously.

Jesse's voice was low. "Thank-you," he said, before recollecting his badge and replacing it inside his wallet. He turned to me. "Released," he said, like I hadn't heard the many times we had been told this.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Could we… could we go to his house, to check that he's O.K?" Jesse's mouth twisted, but he reluctantly agreed.

"Of course."

We climbed back into his car and I gave Jesse directions to Scenic Drive, where we were greeted by the glass house I had spent so much time in during previous months. However, it was Jesse's apartment that I was now spending most of my time – maybe more time than I actually spent in my dorm. We pulled up on the driveway, and Jesse whistled.

"It's a nice house," he said, and I nodded. We walked up the driveway in silence, and I rang the doorbell with a heavy heart. We waited nearly a whole minute before it was finally answered by Paul.

He was not in good shape. His face was unshaven, and the skin around his bloodshot eyes was red and puffy. There was also a faint stench of beer. "Hi," he said, weakly, before holding the door open. "Come on in."

"Hi, Paul," I replied, standing on my tip-toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "It's good to see you. How are you?"

"Do you want a drink?" Paul offered instead, as we were led into the living room. I chewed my lip. "Water? Wine? Beer?"

"Water, please," Jesse and I said simultaneously. Paul nodded, before disappearing into the living room. I took Jesse's hand in mine gratefully, and squeezed it.

"Thank you for coming with me," I said, appreciatively. "I mean…" I cleared my throat. "Considering what happened the last time me and Paul were alone together." Jesse nodded, before smiling slightly.

"Of course," he replied, gently. "There is never anything to worry about when you're with me, _querida_." He kissed my fingers softly.

"Did you want still or sparkling-?" Paul froze in the doorway into his lounge, his eyes on mine and Jesse's entwined fingers. I wrenched my hand out of Jesse's grasp… but it was too late. Paul had already seen it, and guessed everything. He turned on his heel and left the room again. I jumped up and chased after him, calling his name.

"Paul!" I yelled, my voice growing hoarse with anxiety. "Paul! Come on, I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Suze." His voice was apologetic. I turned to my left to see Paul standing at the foot of his marble staircase, a handgun pointed at my gut. His hands trembled and I screamed, backing against the wall, terrified.

"_Querida_?" Fretful footsteps could be heard coming into the hallway. "Are you alright-?"

"Jesse, no!" I tried to warn him, but it was too late. He was already into the hallway, his eyes fixed on the gun that Paul now had directed at him. I clasped a hand over my mouth, trying to smother to hysterical sobs of fear that were erupting from it.

"You promised," Paul said, his voice almost a whisper. "You promised me that I wouldn't lose you to _anyone_. Especially not…" The gun shook with Paul's fury, and he lowered his voice even more. "Especially not Jesse De Silva."

"I'm s-s-sorry," I spluttered, my body shuddering with terror. "I'm so, so sorry." Paul scoffed, placing a second hand on the gun to steady it. Jesse gripped the doorway behind him.

"Of course you are," he replied. "Everybody's sorry when you have a gun." He clicked his tongue. "Tell me, Suze. How would it make you feel if you lost Jesse?" He shut one eye, aiming directly at Jesse. "To this gun?"

"Please," I begged, my voice cracking. "Please don't make me find out."

Paul rolled his eyes, before readjusting the gun. Jesse sigh in obvious relief, before he realised who it was pointed at instead.

"Paul, no…" He started, but he could see that it had already been decided.

And then I was aware of three things: first, Paul's fingers readying themselves on the trigger. Then, my final scream of fear prior to seeing Jesse step in front of me protectively before –

**BANG.**


	12. December

**A/N Told you I'd update soon! There is just one chapter after this one. Hope you like this! Not too depressing I hope, with just a hiiiint of fluff. I also tried to console the PS-ers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**The Stroke of Midnight**

_**December**_

_Jesse stood with his hands in his pockets as he watched the funeral before him commence. At any other time he would have called his sisters excitedly about the falling snowflakes, declaring that he was crossing his fingers for a snow day along with them. But not this time. This time he let the tiny little flakes fall onto his head and melt. He didn't even shake them out of his hair. He stood silently. He couldn't help but mourn… just a little._

"Hey," I whispered into his ear. "Are you O.K?" My hand was in his, his fingers providing the warmth they lacked on this snowy day. He nodded wordlessly, before squeezing my hand in thanks. I smiled sadly, before watching as Paul's coffin was lowered slowly into the grave.

_**"No!" I yelled, but it was too late. The gun fell to the floor along with Paul's limp body, his eyes open and empty. I pushed my way past Jesse and fell to my knees, caressing his soft face with my frantic fingers, trying in some way to press life back into his still form.**_

_**Jesse pulled me back, grasping a blood-coated hand urgently. "**_**Querida**_**," he muttered softly. "I'm so sorry… I tried to protect…" I shook my head; knowing as well as he did that we couldn't have stopped him. My heart throbbed, however, with the knowledge that it was my fault he put a gun to his head in the first place.**_

_**"I've called nine-one-one," Jesse informed me, his voice calm despite his trembling fingers on my waist. I guess he was trained to be calm in a crisis.**_

_**It didn't stop me envying him. **_

_**"An ambulance is on its way."**_

_**An ambulance didn't make a difference. He was already dead. There was no heartbeat, no colour in his cheeks, no rising of his chest. I turned away, averting my eyes from the sore that lay on the floor before us. I buried my face in Jesse's chest, sobbing louder than I had done all day – even when it had been me who the gun was pointing at.**_

Jesse was more solemn today than I'd ever seen him. Of course, he was upset – Paul and him had been childhood friends. Maria was stood opposite us, crying quietly into a handkerchief. She had no right to do that – she had never known the love that he had felt for her. She had no right to mourn like he had been her lover.

The man that must have been her husband stood away from her, proud and aloof. Frowning at this, I cuddled closer to Jesse, comforting him. We were consoling each other – I had known Paul too. He had, after all, been my boyfriend for a few months, and an acquaintance before that. He had been the reason I had kissed Jesse at midnight New Year's Eve. I felt guilty now for avoiding his kiss that night.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked me in return, now that the priest had finished conducting his ceremony. "You're cold."

"I'm always cold," I joked, waggling my fingers like I could improve their circulation. "No, I'm fine. I think I'm still a little shocked… but I don't want to make today about me. Today is about Paul."

"Celebrating the life," Cee-Cee was repeating to Paul's younger brother, Jack, as she came closer. "Not mourning the death. Celebrating the life." She arrived at my side looking weary. "It must be so hard for them," she said.

"It is," Jesse replied, nodding. He had spent the first twenty minutes before the ceremony with Paul's mother – who he was on first-name terms with, having known her for most of his life. Both of Paul's parents seemed in a daze, like they had not completely understood what had happened yet – that their darling, overachieving son (at least before the drugs) was dead… and that he had taken his own life.

"I can't bear this any longer," Cee-Cee announced, suddenly. "All this depression and mourning and sadness. Celebrate the life!" I made a cutting motion across my neck to try and shut her up. However, to my surprise, Jesse agreed.

"Yes, Cee-Cee," he said. "You're right. We should be at the wake, drinking to the Paul Slater that we knew and loved." I nodded, remembering the night he took me home, the night of our first date, the morning I woke up next to him with an extremely bad headache…

"Come on, Susannah," Jesse continued, offering his arm. "I'm sorry – let's not be sad anymore." I slipped my arm through his.

"Agreed."

* * *

"To Paul," Adam declared, raising his glass of beer high into the air. Cee-Cee nodded, before taking a deep gulp of her own glass, and surfacing with a frothy moustache above her lip.

"To Cee-Cee and Adam, the perfect married couple," I ventured, and they exchanged amused expressions. Seemingly that in private they were not _quite _so perfect.

"To Jesse De Silva," Cee-Cee said. "And his near-marriage. And the sense to call it off."

"To Maria's stupidity at marrying another man," I added, sipping my drink. Jesse chuckled.

"To Susannah Simon," Adam proclaimed. "The second of Jesse De Silva's fiancées, and may she be the last…." My mouth, along with Cee-Cee's, dropped. Jesse pulled a face at Adam, whose expression signalled that he had obviously not thought through his announcement.

"Wait." I turned to Jesse. "What?"

Jesse looked uneasy. "I was going to wait until _after_ the funeral…" He reached into his pocket and brought out a beautifully small box that could really only hold one thing. He stood up, gesturing to leave the table. I rose too, but before either of us could move Cee-Cee interrupted us rudely.

"No!" she cried. "You _have _to do it here. I want to see it. It's going to be perfect, I know it…" Jesse sat again, looking embarrassed. He glanced worriedly at Adam, who gave him an encouraging nod.

"Well…" Jesse cleared his throat, before turning to me again. "Susannah Simon…" He smiled. "My _querida_. There are no words to describe how much I love you. There are words, however, to describe what I love about you… the way that your hair sticks up after you have been sleeping. The way that sometimes your eyes are green, and sometimes they are brown. The way that you order banana pancakes, but ask to hold the banana. I love how you know every single word to every Kylie Minogue song, but you'll never admit it…" I couldn't let him go on any longer. I had to pull him closer to me so that I could kiss him deeply on the lips.

He pulled away, before sliding down onto one knee. And although I knew what was coming, it still took my breath away. He dropped my hand, and snapped open the tiny velvet box. Inside was a white-gold band, set with a delicate diamond that sparkled in the electric light above like a little star. I knew that I was crying; I could feel a fat pearly tear slide down my cheek. But it was a happy tear, a tear of joy.

"Susannah Simon?" Jesse asked, and I clasped my hands together delightedly. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course!" I replied, jumping up to hug him. "I love you, Jesse De Silva."

"Please spare us the reasons why," Cee-Cee requested. I nodded, before kissing Jesse all over again. He slipped the ring onto my finger and dipped me into a romantic kiss – so romantic, that I could see fireworks behind my eyelids.

After a celebratory drink of champagne, I escaped alone out into the cold night. I leant against the cool brick and closed my eyes.

"Paul," I whispered, hoping that somehow he could hear me. "I'm sorry…"

I sighed, and opened my eyes again. I was almost unsurprised to see him stood next to me, shimmering slightly. He entwined my fingers with his.

"It's O.K, Suze," he said. "You should marry him. You love him, just like I've always loved Maria. We can't help it." I smiled sadly.

"I don't want to ever forget you," I replied.

"You won't," he assured me, before pulling me close and pressing a kiss to my forehead. I let my eyes close again, and pretended just for a second that he was alive again. It was odd – I didn't ever think I'd miss the guy who'd held a gun to my head.

"Susannah?"

My eyes were open again, and I whirled around to see Jesse standing in the doorway.

"Who were you talking to?" He looked concerned.

I didn't turn around; I knew that Paul was gone. And that he was never coming back.

But I knew that he would be happy now, wherever he was.

"No-one," I replied. "But I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked, and I nodded, taking his hand and pulling him back towards the reception hall where the wake was taking place.

"Yes." I kissed his fingers. "Everything is going to be fine now."


	13. Epilogue

**Um, its kinda short, because it's an epilogue, but I hope you like anyway. Thank you SO much to everyone has reviewed throughout the whole fic, I can't believe we reached 200! That is such a great number. Anyways, this is the end of the road for _The Stroke of Midnight, _but not the end for me, obviously. You can check out my new fic, _Rings _- which should be updated soon, by the way - and my entry to Lolly's comp, _Spice Up Your Life_. I also plan to write a Paul/Suze fic pretty soon as well. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Stroke of Midnight**

_**Epilogue**_

_New Years Eve_

"_…One minute to go!"_

It was strange to think that it had only been one year since I met Jesse. In this very room, in fact, outside the bathroom, five seconds till midnight. And here we were again, mere seconds till the New Year, celebrating not only the previous year and the one to come, but our engagement.

"Here." Cee-Cee thrust a drink into my hand, and I sniffed it sceptically. She rolled her eyes. "It's only Bacardi, Suze."

"Oh." I took a sip, before noticing that she was drinking Diet Coke. "And what happened to your alcoholic beverage, Mrs. McTavish?" And then I realised that she hadn't been drinking all night. "Cee-Cee? What's going on?"

She couldn't hide her smile. "I kind of wanted to save this news for a while," she admitted, but she set down her glass anyway. "But…what the hell. I'm having a baby!"

Excited squeals erupted from the two of us as we jumped up and down in celebration. I ignored the strange looks I received from the people around me – some of them I even recognised from last year.

"Oh my God," I breathed. "A baby? You and Adam?"

"I know, I know," Cee-Cee replied. "I'm going to have to take a hell of a lot of ante-natal classes before I'm anywhere near ready to have this baby. But I just can't wait!" I shook my head, smiling.

"You're going to make a brilliant mother, Cee," I told her. She threw her arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

"I'm so excited!" she hissed in my ear.

Jesse appeared at our side, looking concernedly at our affectionate embrace. "Are you O.K?" he asked us, and we released each other, still smiling.

"Of course we're O.K!" Cee-Cee cried, launching herself onto him too, giving him a squeeze. "I'm going to have a baby!" Jesse's eyes widened.

"_…Forty-five seconds!"_

"A baby?" he repeated, before swiping his drink off the table we had secured and taking a deep gulp. "Wow. Congratulations." Cee-Cee didn't seem to notice his distant expression.

"Thank-you!" She checked the large clock hanging above the DJ. "I'd better go and secure my midnight kiss from my husband!" I smiled, and watched her make her way across the dance floor before turning to Jesse.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked. He took another gulp.

"Nothing," he replied. "It's just… a baby. That's a _big _step."

_"…Thirty seconds!"_

I shrugged. "Of course it is," I said, with just a hint of _duh _in my voice. "But they love each other. Everything is going to be fine." Jesse looked slightly more convinced.

"I suppose love can conquer anything," he said, taking me in his arms. "Even the birth of a baby." I frowned.

"Don't you want children?" I asked. It was stupid. I really should have asked him this before I had accepted his proposal – what if he didn't want kids? What if I didn't know him at all?

Oh my God. I was engaged to a man I didn't even know! What was I going to do? This was awful, this was terrible, this was –

"Of course," Jesse replied.

And breathe.

"It's just," he continued. "I'm not sure I would want them after barely a year of marriage." I considered.

"Well, you never know," I teased. "This time next year…"

Jesse had just taken a large gulp of his drink, before coughing uncontrollably. I corrected myself.

"Or, you know, two years…" Jesse gave a splutter, before seeming to recover.

"I want children with you, _querida_," he said, brushing a curl out of my face tenderly. "What I wouldn't give for a little girl, just like you." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "But let's wait a while – after all, we aren't even married yet."

I giggled. "I know."

_"…Fifteen seconds!"_

"I love you, Susannah Simon," he whispered, his warm breath caressing the nape of my neck. We began swaying to the music.

"I love you, Jesse De Silva," I replied, stroking the back of his neck with the hands that he had placed there as we had begun to dance. "I'm going to love you forever."

"_TEN!"_

"It's nearly midnight," I said.

_"NINE!"_

"Indeed," Jesse agreed. We stopped dancing, and he slipped a hand around the back of my neck. "By all rights I owe you a midnight kiss."

_"EIGHT!"_

"Yes, you do." I held my breath, warning my insides about the somersault they were about to take. It happened every time Jesse kissed me.

_"SEVEN!"_

"Let's get married tomorrow," Jesse said, suddenly, as my eyes were closing, ready for our kiss. "Eloping has always appealed to me."

_"SIX!"_

"What?" My eyes were fully open now.

"_FIVE!"_

"I want to start our life together as soon as possible," Jesse explained. "I can't wait any longer for you to be Mrs. De Silva, Susannah." His eyes were shining.

_"FOUR!"_

"Susannah?" Jesse looked worried. "I'm sorry. Let's just forget about it."

_"THREE!"_

"No," I argued, my smile bigger than ever. "I agree. I don't want a big affair anyway, with my mom fussing over me and making me panic. I want to elope, Jesse. I really do."

_"TWO!"_

Jesse grinned, and lowered his head, ready for his lips to meet mine. I interrupted at the last second.

"But can we invite Cee-Cee and Adam?"

Jesse looked pained.

"Susannah, that kind of defeats the object of _eloping-_"

"Please?" I begged. Cee-Cee would kill me if I left her behind.

_"ONE!"_

"Alright," Jesse surrendered. "Can I kiss you now?"

I beamed. "Of course you may," I replied, and sure enough, my insides did a total somersault as our lips met under the disco ball.

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"_

"Déjà vu, any one?" I asked, once we had broken apart. Jesse held me close to him, enveloping me in his muscular arms.

"Happy New Year, Susannah," he said. "Here's hoping that this year will be as good as the next."

"No," I replied. "Here's hoping it's even better."


End file.
